Be With You
by Okteri Aditya
Summary: Ochako merupakan anak dari sebuah keluarga yang kurang mampu. Namun pertemuannya dengan Izuku, anak dari seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu membuatnya mengetahui tentang rahasia apa yang sebenarnya Izuku sembunyikan selama ini? /"Ochako-chan, kau sedang menunggu Midoriya-chan?"/"Ternyata, menunggu itu lama ya, Deku-kun?"/"Uraraka-san, tunggu..." /AU/IzuOcha/RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

**Be With You**

 **Pairing** : Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Katsuki Bakugou, Tsuyu Asui.

 **Disclaimer** : Boku no Hero Academia by Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama.

 **Rated** : T

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje.

.

.

 **~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

 **Prolog :**

Ketika mendengar nama Heroca, hal yang paling diingat Izuku adalah tempat dimana ia dulu dilahirkan. Ya, Heroca merupakan kampung halamannya sebelum akhirnya ia pindah di Tokyo karena suatu alasan dan akhirnya mereka tinggal bersama ayahnya disana. Ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang yaitu "One For All" yang berposisi di pusat Tokyo, yang mana perusahaan itu sangat dikenal namanya karena merupakan sebuah perusahaan yang berperan aktif dalam pemberian dana tunjangan kepada masyarakat. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ayahnya meninggal dunia 4 bulan yang lalu karena sakit parah, sehingga sebagian hartanya diwariskan langsung kepada anakya.

Izuku Midoriya, nama pewaris "One For All" selanjutnya. Tetapi, sebelumnya perusahaan itu sekarang dikelola oleh seorang tangan kanan kepercayaan ayahnya yang dahulunya diserahkan kepadanya sebelum ayah Izuku meninggal. Sebuah pukulan yang berat memang, ayahnya harus meninggal di usia yang masih belum terlalu tua itu, dan sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal bersama dengan ibunya Inko Midoriya.

Izuku harus pindah ke kampung halamannya untuk suatu alasan tertentu. Matanya yang sendu selama perjalanan mengingat jalan yang mana biasanya ia lewati ketika kecil dulu bersama kedua orang tuanya untuk pergi ke kota tempat ayahnya bekerja. Sekarang, ia kembali ke rumah lamanya bersama ibunya seorang dan memulai kehidupan barunya tanpa seorang ayah yang dulu menemaninya.

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Pagi itu, Izuku disuruh ibunya untuk membeli sebuah sayur di pasar untuk sarapan. Izuku sangat menyukai sayur bayam, itulah kenapa ibunya selalu memasakkan sayur untuknya setiap hari. Tetapi siapa sangka, ketika membeli sayuran di pasar nanti, ia akan bertemu seseorang. Iya, seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan menjadi sebuah cerita, cerita dalam keseharian menjalani hari-hari bersamanya.

'Disinilah aku, di kota ini lagi..'

Gumam Izuku ketika ia sedang berjalan menuju pasar, tempat ia akan membeli sayuran.

"Hari ini beli sayur bayam lagi."

Mata Izuku melihat ke kanan kiri menyusuri tapak jalan yang kini sudah sangat asing baginya. Jalanan yang sudah lama tidak ia pijak, seperti orang baru yang tak sengaja datang ke sebuah kota baru. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sudah tidak di kota ini selama 5 tahun lebih. Jadi, apa yang ia lihat disini merupakan sebuah pemandangan baru nan asing yang ia lihat semenjak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, dulu.

'Aku sudah lupa tempat apa saja ini.'

Langkah Izuku menyusuri jalanan sambil melihati bangunan di sekelilingnya. Dan ia sudah tiba di depan pasar.

'Ah ada.'

Mata Izuku mengarah ke sebuah kedai sayur kecil yang menjual beraneka ragam sayur yang kelihatan segar nan fresh. Tapi, bukan itu fokus utama Izuku. Melainkan penjualnya yang kelihatan sangat ceria, bersemangat menjual sayur-sayur dagangannya tersebut.

'Cewek ya? Kalau tidak salah dia seumuranku, bukan?'

'Cowok itu, apa dia orang luar kota?'

Gumam keduanya dan tanpa disadari, mata mereka saling bertemu, mata hijau sewarna dengan sayuran yang hendak Izuku beli itu bertemu dengan mata coklat yang seakan memberikan gambaran betapa berwarnanya mata itu dihadapan orang lain.

Ochako Uraraka, nama gadis penjual sayur itu. Rambut bob pendek berwarna coklat, matanya yang lebar menandakan penuh akan keingintahuan, dan wajah bulat yang menambah kesan imut dan manis pada dirinya, membuat Ochako sangat mudah menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia seumuran dengan Izuku dan di bulan April ini nanti tepatnya pada tanggal 24, ia akan masuk sekolah SMA UA, yang mana merupakan salah satu sekolah terfavorit di Jepang. Ia merupakan anak dari keluarga yang kurang mampu dan hidupnya pula pas-pasan. Lewat berdagang sayuran inilah dirinya berniat menabung untuk meringankan beban kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini sedang bekerja di luar kota. Demi mendaftar di sekolah favoritnya, ia rela menabungkan semua uang saku sekolahnya selama kurang lebih 4 tahun. Dan kini harapannya terwujud dengan berhasil masuk SMA UA (Yuuei) dan memulai tahun ajaran barunya tanggal 24 April mendatang.

"Emm, anu... Saya mau membeli sayur bayamnya 5 ikat, tomat kilo dan cabainya juga ya?"

'Emm sepertinya dia orang kaya, mungkin.'

Tak habis pikir Ochako mengamati laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Melihat banyaknya belanjaan yang dia bawa, membuat pikiran Ochako mencetuskan bahwa sosok di hadapannya itu adalah orang kaya.

"Ini bayamnya, dan ini cabai juga tomatnya. Terima kasih ya."

"Terima kasih kembali."

Akhirnya diterima juga belanjaan beserta kembalian uang Izuku. Tetapi, semenit sebelum melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kedai tersebut. Terbesit suatu pertanyaan untuk Izuku tanyakan kepada sang gadis penjual sayur di hadapannya itu.

"Emm, A-anu... Maaf jika sebelumnya saya lancang, saya mau bertanya, apakah anda setiap pagi berjualan sayur disini setiap paginya?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Izuku itu sukses membuat Ochako kaget. Tidak biasa seorang pembeli menanyakan sesuatu atau bahkan mengajak ngobrol seorang penjual dengan terkecuali keduanya sudah akrab.

"Hmm kalo itu... sebenarnya saya berjualan disini cuma disaat hari libur sekolah saja. Jadi, di lain waktu itu, saya tidak berjualan."

Jawaban dari Ochako membuat rasa penasaran Izuku hilang sudah terjawab.

"Oh jadi begitu, saya mengerti. Saya cuma penasaran saja karena sangat jarang, ada penjual seumuran dengan anda yang berjualan seperti anda disini. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini saya menjumpainya."

"Hehehe terlihat aneh pasti ya?"

"B-bukan seperti itu maksud saya, hanya saja di jaman sekarang ini sangat jarang saja dijumpai orang-orang seperti anda, yang berjuang keras seperti yang anda lakukan. E-eh?! S-saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara yang tidak panytas, kurasa. Mohon maaf ya."

Izuku menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf atas perkataannya yang dikiranya sudah terlampau jauh dan ia anggap tidak sopan itu.

"Hihihi.. sudah jangan formal ataupun segan begitu. Tidak apa-apa kok, baru kali ini juga saya menjumpai pembeli seperti anda yang mau berbasa-basi dengan seorang penjual meskipun baru ketemu, belum kenal dan bahkan belum pernah saling melihat sebelumnya. Anda unik juga ya."

Tawa kecil dan jawaban dari Ochako setelah melihat tingkah Izuku yang dibilangnya unik itu membuat Izuku sedikit tersipu malu. Aneh juga ya, mengobrol dengan orang yang baru ia temui dan bahkan belum pernah kenal sama sekali, rasanya seperti hal yang tidak pernah akan mungkin terjadi. Begitu pikir Izuku. Dan akhirnya, Izuku pun mulai menginjakkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu dn pulang ke rumah, mengantarkan belanjaan yang sudah ia beli kepada ibunya di rumah. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sang gadis penjual sayuran yang telah membuat harinya ini tidak terprediksi akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa, jaa~"

"Oh iya, terima kasih ya sudah mau berbelanja disini. Sampai jumpa lagi, jaa~"

Senyum keduanya pun mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Izuku pun pulang kembali ke rumahnya, melupakan suasana ramainya pasar pagi hari itu Tak hanya membawa belanjaan ibunya, namun juga membawa cerita yang tak disangka untuk dirinya sendiri. Pertemuan dirinya dengan sang gadis penjual sayuran yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan itu merupakan hal yang tak bisa Izuku lupakan dalam sekejap.

'Kapan ya aku bisa bertemu dia lagi? Oh iya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya siapa. Ah akan kutanyakan ketika suatu saat nanti kita bertemu kembali.'

Di waktu yang sama, Ochako pun merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan pemuda asing berambut keriting hijau seperti brokoli itu bukan pertemuan biasa.

'Ah, aku tidak sempat bertanya namanya. Senyumannya manis.'

Gumam Ochako dengan rona merah tipis yang menjalar di pipi chubbinya tersebut.

"Anu nona, saya mau membeli kentang dan wortelnya ini."

Dan suara seorang pembeli akhirnya mengakhiri lamunan Ochako untuk kembali ke dunia nyata melayani pembeli yang hendak membeli dagangannya tersebut.

Next Chapter : Awal Mula Kisah

Ah akhirnya kepikiran juga buat fic ini, karena kebanyakan fandom anime BnHA lebih pairing Ochako dengan Katsuki alias Bakugou, jadi ya ane kepikiran buat fic ini dengan pair favorit ane, IzuOcha. Sebenarnya chapter 2 nya sudah jadi kok.

Hehe, karena saya disini merupakan author baru, dan ini fanfic pertama saya selama aktif di fanfiction, jadi mohon kritik sarannya ya guys!


	2. Chapter 2: Awal Mula Kisah

**Chapter 2 : Awal Kisah**

 **24 April 2017**

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Pagi yang sangat cerah itu, Izuku mempersiapkan semua peralatan sekolahnya, mengemasi tasnya dan setelah itu bersiap pergi berangkat ke sekolah barunya, SMA Yuuei. Yuuei merupakan salah satu SMA terfavorit di Jepang yang mana menghasilkan murid-murid elit, cerdas berpengalaman. Biaya masuk sekolah ini pun bisa dibilang mahal dan pastinya standar yang ditetapkan hampir untuk orang-orang kalangan menengah ke atas, tentunya hal itu bukan masalah besar bagi anak seorang pengusaha terbesar di Jepang, Izuku.

Namun, hal itu sangatlah berpengaruh pada seorang Ochako Uraraka yang notabenenya merupakan orang yang hidup pas-pasan dengan keadaan yang seadanya. Perjuangan yang sangat keras harus ia lakukan hanya untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah favoritnya. Ochako memiliki impian untuk bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Ia ingin menjadi 'pahlawan' bagi kedua orang tuanya, membantu orang tuanya dengan mencari uang untuk meringankan beban mereka. Itulah impian sederhana Ochako.

Selama ini, ia hanya menabung uang-uang yang seharusnya ia jajakan. Uang yang bisa digunakan untuk pergi jalan-jalan atau sekedar membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Iya, Ochako adalah gadis yang sangat prihatin terhadap kondisi orang tuanya, namun meski begitu, ia tetap menghadapi semua itu dengan senyum semangat dan keceriaan di wajahnya seakan ia tidak pernah punya beban apapun dalam hidupnya. Iya, itulah seorang Ochako Uraraka.

"Izuku, ini bekal makanannya."

Suara wanita paruh baya dari arah ruang keluarga membuat Izuku yang sudah berada di pintu depan, hendak mau berangkat terdiam sejenak kemudian mengambil bekal makanan tersebut dari tangan ibunya.

"Terima kasih Ibu. Aku berangkat dulu."

Ucapnya dengan senyuman hangatnya seketika membuat hati ibunya merasa tersentuh haru. Melihat Izuku seperti ini, dengan senyuman yang masih bisa mengambang di wajah polosnya itu seakan adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam diri ibunya.

"Izuku..."

"Apa Ibu? Aku sudah hampir terlamb-"

"Kau terlihat keren."

Sontak ucapan ibunya itu membuat senyum Izuku semakin melebar, bahwa dirinya bisa sampai seperti ini karena ibunya. Sosok yang luar biasa. Dan, hari pertama sekolah pun dimulai.

"Ittekimasu."

 **Di Sekolah, SMA Yuuei**

"Woaaaahh! Besar sekali sekolah ini. Apakah ini benar-benar sebuah sekolah."

Ucap Ochako ketika ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah elit itu. Sungguh benar-benar di luar dugaan seseorang sepertinya bisa masuk sekolah mewah sehebat Yuuei. Tapi apa saja mungkin bila dirinya mau berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk menggapainya, begitulah prinsip Ochako. Karena juga, Ochako mendapatkan beasiswa karena nilai akademiknya yang lumayan tinggi. Dan saat tes masuk pekan lalu, nilai Ochako juga memungkinkannya bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini. Jadi, apa yang perlu ia khawatirkan?

Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri melihat betapa ramainya halaman depan sekolah tersebut, diisi oleh murid-murid yang berdatangan dari penjuru area, mereka semua menuju satu, Yuuei. Seminggu pasca pengumuman ujian, ia sangat senang begitu mengetahui namanya berada dalam daftar.

'Wah banyak sekali ya murid-muridnya. Tentu saja, apakah aku ini bodoh? Ini kan Yuuei sekolah paling favorit. Hanya saja aku terlalu gugup, apakah orang sepertiku pantas masuk sekolah semegah dan seelit ini?'

Ochaco menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Membuang semua keraguan dan kegugupannya dan mulai melangkah maju. Rasa tenangnya hilang ketika tiba-tiba saja, matanya melirik ke salah seorang murid yang menarik perhatiannya. Rambut keriting hijau, wajah polish dengan 4 bintik di masing-masing pipinya yang saat ini sedang berada di depannya dengan langkah yang pelan mengingatkannya akan seseorang.. Ya, tentu saja. Dari sekian banyaknya orang yang berlalu-lalang disana, mana mungkin ia tak bisa menangkap sosok yang sangat ia ingat itu.

"Umm, anoo."

Ochako menghampiri orang tersebut dan memberanikan diri bertanya. Mendengar ada suara yang menghampirinya seketika membuat reflek orang itu langsung memalingkan kepalanya ke samping kiri, menuju ke sumber suara. Alangkah kagetnya ia melihat sosok yang tak asing juga bagi dirinya. Izuku, dan dia.

'Dia? Dia kan..'

"Permisi, apakah kamu orang yang kemarin membeli sayur di kedaiku?"

"Uhmm iya. Anda yang kemarin berjualan sayur di pasar itu kan?"

"Ehem benar sekali, tak kusangka ya kita bisa bertemu lagi, bahkan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kamu di sekolah ini."

"I-iya, saya juga merasa demikian."

"Hihihi, sudah tak perlu formal begitu. Biasa saja oke?"

Izuku terlihat sangat grogi ketika mengobrol dengan Ochako. Bahkan kosakatanya terlihat berantakan dan masih kaku. Berbeda dengan Ochako, gadis di sebelahnya itu seakan sangat tenang dan ceria menghadapi siapapun. Bahkan senyuman di wajahnya pun tidak pernah hilang.

"Lagipula kita kan belum berkenalan, iya kan?"

Belum sempat Izuku menjawab, Ochako sudah duluan memulai menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Ochako Uraraka. Salam kenal."

Dengan senyum manis di wajahnya, Ochako mulai mengulurkan tangannya. Pelan-pelan tapi pasti, Izuku mulai menjabat tangan Ochako yang sudah terulur di depannya, rasanya halus. Seketika rona merah tipis menyertai pipi Izuku. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan menjabat tangan lawan jenis. Selain ibunya pastinya.

"N-namaku Izuku Midoriya. Salam kenal juga, U-Uraraka-san."

"Namamu Midoriya Izuku? Berarti kau adalah anak pemilik perusahaan "One For All" yang sangat terkenal itu ya? Tak kusangka, emm Midoriya-kun."

"I-iya."

Lagi-lagi senyuman manis mengambang di wajah Ochako, ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Jepang itu. Dan bahkan tak hanya bertemu, ia juga sudah mulai mengenalnya secara langsung. Sekarang ia paham alasan mengapa Izuku bertanya kepadanya lampau hari yang lalu. Ia dari perusahaan sosial kan? Melihat senyuman yang merekah di wajah Ochako membuat Izuku terdiam, di satu sisi senyuman itu manis di sisi lain senyuman itu menyimpan sesuatu, sebuah kegigihan dan perjuangan yang sangat berat yang akhirnya membuatnya sampai di titik ini. Seperti itulah arti senyuman Ochako menurut Izuku.

KRIIIING... KRIIING... KRIIING

Bel tanda masuk sekolah sudah terdengar, saatnya mereka bergegas masuk ke dalam sekolah dan mencari ruang kelas mereka masing-masing.

"Eh, itu bel sekolah kan? Berarti sudah waktunya masuk, Midoriya-kun. Ayo kita bergegas. Aku tidak mau ketinggalan pembagian kelas dan memilih tempat duduk."

"B-baik, ayo Uraraka-san."

'Ah, aku masih belum terbiasa berbicara dengan seorang perempuan. Aku masih sangat gugup. Tapi harus aku akui, Uraraka-san adalah perempuan yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan pada umumnya. Ia berbeda.'

Mereka berdua berlari menuju tempat pembagian kelas, dan tak mereka sangka bahwa mereka berdua di tempatkan dalam satu kelas, 1-A.

"Wah, kita satu kelas Midoriya-kun. Senangnya."

"Benar, kita dalam satu kelas, Uraraka-san"

'Tetapi ..'

Izuku masih mencari-cari nama di papan, bukan namanya lah yang ia cari melainkan nama dari seseorang. Dan seketika matanya membeku, ketika melihat nama seseorang yang sangat tak asing baginya. Teman masa kecilnya, seseorang yang ia takuti untuk bertemu kembali. Katsuki Bakugou, iya itu nama teman masa kecil Izuku.

"Jadi, sekarang kau telah mempunyai teman ya? Deku?"

'Suara berat itu, suasana intimidasi dan atmosfir ini. Benar, tidak salah lagi ini pasti..'

"Kacchan!"

Dua pasang mata itu akhirnya kembali bertemu. Tatapan persaingan, tatapan predator yang ingin menghabisi mangsanya bertemu mangsa yang ingin melawan balik. Izuku yang membalikkan badan secara langsung bertatap muka dengan Katsuki (Kacchan sebutan Izuku untuk Katsuki). Apakah ini memang sudah direncanakan?

"Nah Deku, kau sekarang sudah kembali, ha?"

"I-iy-iya, Kacchan."

Izuku mendadak gemetar, raut wajahnya yang semula senang sekarang berubah menjadi agak masam seketika setelah melihat teman lamanya itu. Iya itulah Katsuki Bakugou atau Kacchan, teman masa kecil Izuku yang juga sekaligus, rival. Sifat Katsuki yang bisa dibilang galak namun juga pemberani memang terkadang membuat Izuku takut tapi disaat itu juga, ia kagum dengan dirinya.

"Midoriya-kun, siapa dia?"

Tanya Ochako yang kebingungan melihat situasi di depannya saat ini. Izuku hanya terdiam, ia masih syok dengan apa yang ia lihat. Keadaan memang sudah tidak seramai seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang, sebagian sudah menuju kelas masing-masing sehingga tidak terlalu terasa perselisihan kecil antara Izuku dan Katsuki.

"Tidak apa-apa, Uraraka-san. Dia adalah temanku masa kecil, juga rivalku di sekolah."

"Rival?"

Ochako memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham, ini benar-benar membingungkan, begitu pikirnya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya Kacc-"

KRIIING... KRIIING... KRIIING

Belum sempat Izuku menyelesaikan perkataannya, bel kedua tanda para murid harus segera memasuki ruang kelas pun telah lebih dahulu berbunyi. Izuku, Katsuki dan Ochako pun segera memasuki kelas masing-masing. Izuku sedikit lega mengetahui bahwa Katsuki tidak sekelas dengannya. Namun, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin Katsuki katakan kepada Izuku, apakah itu?

'Kacchan pun pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Tidak seperti dulu, bahkan sikapnya sekarang pun sudah sepenuhnya berubah.'

Sambil memandangi punggung Katsuki yang lama-kelamaan menghilang dari pandangan, Izuku Ochako pun bergegas menuju ke kelas mereka berdua. Izuku masih terbayang akan kejadian tadi.

"Midoriya-kun?"

Sejenak, halusinasi Izuku menghilang, mendengar suara lembut dari teman perempuan di sampingnya yang telah mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata. Sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah, Izuku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Um, anu Uraraka-san, maaf ya atas ketidaknyamanannya tadi. Kamu jadi ikut terlibat ke dalam masalah barusan. Sekali lagi maaf ya."

Sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menunduk berulang-ulang, Izuku meminta maaf kepada Ochako. Dan sebaliknya, Ochako justru malah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hihihi, tidak apa-apa Midoriya-kun. Lagipula kan aku juga ada disana tadi, kan? Dan lagi, cara bicaramu masih belum biasa Midoriya-kun, pakai saja kata 'aku', 'kau' atau ya pokoknya pakai bahasa biasa saja ya, oke?"

Sambil menjulurkan jempolnya dan tersenyum, Ochako terlihat seperti malaikat yang sangat cerah bagi Izuku.

'Uraraka-san, sekali lagi aku kagum padamu dan sifatmu itu. Kau selalu tersenyum, aku, ya aku juga ingin selalu tersenyum seperti dirimu, Uraraka-san. Rasanya semua orang bisa cepat akrab denganmu ya?'

"Baik, Uraraka-san. Aku akan melakukannya."

Senyum mulai mengambang di wajah Izuku, hari ini perasaannya benar-benar sangat campur aduk. Semangat ibunya di pagi hari, pertemuan kembali dengan perempuan yang ia nantikan sebelumnya sekaligus sekelas bersama dengannya, siapa sangka? Lalu bertemu dengan Katsuki Bakugou dan pada akhirnya memulai perbincangan ringan yang sangat menyenangkan bersama seorang perempuan yang tidak akan pernah ia duga akan mampu mengisi hari-harinya saat ini. Apalagi yang bisa Izuku lakukan sekarang kecuali tersenyum? Iya benar, sejak saat itu Izuku memutuskan untuk selalu tersenyum apapun keadaan dan masalahnya.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Midoriya-kun, kenapa tadi pria bernama Katsuki Bakugou yang kau ceritakan itu memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Deku'?"

Ochako dari tadi memang sudah penasaran mengapa Izuku bisa dipanggil dengan sebutan ' Deku'. Dengan memasang muka penasarannya, Ochako sangat ingin mengetahui alasannya.

"Emm etto, sebenarnya itu panggilan Kacchan terhadapku, dia dari kecil memang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Deku', sebagai artian tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Tapi, menurutku nama 'Deku' itu memiliki arti 'berjuanglah Deku' ya seperti itu. Aku menyukai nama 'Deku' itu."

Sontak penjelasan dari Ochako membuat Izuku tidak percaya. Ada orang yang benar-benar menghargai nama 'Deku'. Arti nama 'Deku' yang sebelumnya 'tidak punya/bisa apa-apa' sekarang menjadi 'berjuanglah'. Seperti kata penyemangat yang tak pernah Izuku sadari selama ini dan itu sebab sudut pandang seorang Ochako terhadap nama 'Deku' itu. Ia sangat berterima kasih pada Ochako yang telah memberikan arti lain terhadap 'Deku'.

"Ini mungkin agak mendadak, tapi jika Uraraka-san memang menyukai nama 'Deku'. A-aku tidak apa-apa kok."

Ketika mengatakan itu, tak hanya wajahnya yang agak memerah, namun Izuku benar-benar sangat senang bahwa nama ejekannya menjadi nama yang suatu saat akan berguna ke depan dan itu adalah saat ini. Senyum merekah di antara wajah mereka berdua.

"Yosh, baiklah ayo kita berjuang, Deku-kun."

"Iya mari kita berjuang, Uraraka-san."

Awal dari kisah mereka pun di mulai. Entah apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya namun saat ini semangat mereka lah yang akan menjadi pembuka cerita kisah mereka.

Next Chapter : Rahasia Seorang Izuku

NB : Rnr plase? Karena kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu hehe :D


	3. Chapter 3: Rahasia Seorang Izuku

**Chapter 3 : Rahasia Seorang Izuku**

 **Di dalam kelas**

"Wah Deku-kun, kita dapat tempat duduk bagian belakang. Itu karena kita tadi terlambat masuk kelas sih."

"Kau benar, Uraraka-san. Kita jadi dapat posisi sisa. Tapi ini juga tidak begitu buruk kok."

Posisi duduk mereka bersebelahan, Izuku duduk di bagian paling belakang deret paling kiri sedangkan Ochako duduk paling belakang deret sebelah Izuku. Tidak begitu buruk memang. Lagi pula posisi kelas saat itu juga sudah penuh.

"Ochako-chan!"

Tiba-tiba, mereka berdua dikagetkan dengan suara yang memanggil nama depan Ochako. Suara itu dekat tak jauh dari mereka, seketika mereka berbalik ke samping kanan mereka untuk melihat siapa sosok orang yang memanggil nama Ochako tadi.

'Aku mengenal suara ini, apa jangan-jangan?'

Ochako familiar dengan suara ini dan alangkah terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya tadi ialah..

"Tsuyu-chan? Aaaa Tsuyu-chan!"

Iya, perempuan dengan warna rambut hitam kehijauan lurus yang bagian belakangnya dikuncir ala kupu-kupu, mata elips hitam dan memiliki logat yang setiap apa yang ia katakan selalu ia akhiri dengan kata 'kero' atau terkadang juga 'ribbit'. Perempuan itu bernama, Tsuyu Asui, sahabat baik Ochako.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, Ochako langsung memegang kedua tangan orang disampingnya tersebut dengan haru dan perasaan rindu, yang mana merupakan sahabat baiknya sejak kecil. Mirip seperti Katsuki dan Izuku, Ochako dan Tsuyu juga telah bersahabat sangat lama, sejak kecil.

Namun pada awal tahun ajaran kelas 2 saat SMP, Tsuyu harus pindah ke Hozu, karena pekerjaan ayahnya dialihkan. Jadi, selama kurang lebih 2 tahun mereka tidak bertemu sama sekali. Mungkin karena suatu alasan tertentu juga, Tsuyu harus kembali ke Heroca. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali di sekolah yang sama, kelas yang sama.

"Tsuyu-chan, tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi secepat ini. Bagaimana pekerjaan ayahmu?"

"Ah, pekerjaan ayahku berjalanan lancar, Ochako-chan. Dan sekarang aku tinggal bersama ibuku di rumah lama. Dan akhirnya aku masuk sekolah ini, kero. Aku kaget Ochako-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah dia itu?"

Tsuyu kemudian melirik dan menunjuk Izuku yang berada tepat di belakang Ochako. Dengan segera, Ochako memperkenalkan Izuku kepada Tsuyu.

"Oh ini Midoriya Izuku-kun, kami memang sudah pernah saling bertemu sebelumnya. Jadi, selama tadi dia yang menemaniku, Tsuyu-chan."

"Perkenalkan, saya Midoriya Izuku, senang berkenalan dengan anda, emm.. etto?"

"Namaku Asui Tsuyu, panggil saja Tsuyu-chan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Midoriya-chan. Kau tidak perlu seformal itu juga, Midoriya-chan, kero."

"A-ah senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Asui- etto maksudku Tsuyu-chan?"

Keduanya berjabat tangan, tanda sudah saling mengenal.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian sudah saling mengenal ya." Ucap Ochako sambil menepuk tangannya sekali, sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Perkenalan singkat itu memang berlangsung tak lama namun demikian sangat berarti. Dan meski kelihatannya mereka bertiga terlihat ramai, namun teman-teman yang lain tidak terlalu menghiraukan mereka dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Ochako-chan, kau dengan Midoriya-chan terlihat sangat akrab ya?"

Ucapan spontan dari Tsuyu tersebut sukses membuat wajah keduanya memerah bak tomat. Tsuyu memang tipe orang yang akan mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan secara blak-blakan.

"E-eh, apa maksudmu Tsuyu-chan?"

"E-eh, kau bilang apa Tsuyu-chan?"

Sahut dua-duanya sekaligus spontan. Mereka memanas mendengar perkataan dari Tsuyu yang sepertinya sukses membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Bingung antara salah mengartikan atau terlalu jauh memikirkan. Yang jelas rona tipis menghiasi pipi mereka berdua.

Dan seketika, wali kelas mereka pun datang. Membuat suasana yang semula sangat berantakan mendadak menjadi tenang. Semuanya sudah duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Wali kelas mereka yang bernama Aizawa Shouta kemudian hadir dan memberikan Homeroom kepada para murid-muridnya. Pembagian anggota kelas, mata pelajaran, regu piket, perkenalan masing-masing murid serta pemberitahuan mengenai sekolah dan masih banyak lagi. Dan tidak ada MOS di sekolah tersebut, sehingga hari pertama hanya diisi dengan penjelasan dan pengenalan singkat masing-masing guru. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai pada akhirnya sesuatu terjadi.

Izuku tiba-tiba meminta izin ke belakang. Bukan, bukan itu keanehannya, melainkan ekspresi pucat dan cara berjalannya yang terlihat sangat terburu-buru itulah yang membuat seisi kelas termasuk guru yang ada pun menaruh rasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Izuku.

Memang, dari awal masuk sekolah saja pun pandangan mata orang-orang mengarah ke Izuku. Bagaimana tidak? Ia seorang anak pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Banyak murid-murid yang membicarakannya sejak pagi tadi, namun Izuku tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berjalan melewati semuanya. Kagum,tidak percaya, iri, sirik, cemburu, terpesona semua perasaan itulah yang sejak pagi tadi membanjiri isi hati orang-orang yang melihat Izuku. Banyak sekali yang menyukainya, tentu saja. Juga tak sedikit yang iri ataupun tidak menyukainya, dan itu pasti.

5 menit berlalu semenjak Izuku selesai meminta izin ke belakang/toilet. Rasa penasaran yang menghantui seisi kelas tadi pun sirna mengetahui ekspresi Izuku kembali seperti semula. Seakan ia mempunyai 2 sisi wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Sudah selesai?"

Tanya guru di dalam ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Iya pak, saya sudah."

Izuku pun langsung kembali duduk di bangkunya. Semua yang ia lewati tadi melihatinya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke guru yang menerangkan. Entah apa tadi yang merasuki Izuku, yang jelas tadi benar-benar sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan untuk dipikirkan dengan akal sehat.

"Deku-kun, kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, Uraraka-san. Tenang saja hehe." Sambil menggeret kursinya, Izuku menggaruk-garuk kepalanya berusaha untuk tetap tenang seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Wajah Izuku benar-benar sudah kembali normal, bahkan ia tersenyum lagi. Ada yang aneh, begitu pikir Ochako.

'Deku-kun kenapa ya? 5 menit yang lalu ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Wajahnya pucat, ia seperti menggigit giginya seakan sedang menahan sebuah rasa sakit yang sangat hebat.'

Ketika sedang memikirkan semua itu, Ochako tak sengaja melirik laci bawah meja Izuku. Disana ia melihat sebuah tisu yang telah dipakai, namun ada.. Darah? Bekas darah?

'Darah?! Deku-kun!'

KRIIING.. KRIIING... KRIIING

Bunyi bel tanda waktu pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Hari ini memang sengaja sekolah pulang lebih awal karena hari pertama sekolah. Bahkan satu hari ini tadi tidak ada waktu istirahat. Semuanya pun mengemasi barang masing-masing dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan, para murid pun pergi melangkah meninggalkan SMA Yuuei.

 **Di gerbang sekolah**

'Deku-kun. Apa kau benar-benar baik-baik saja?'

Di samping gerbang sekolah, terlihat Ochako sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang. Di bawah langit yang sudah mulai berubah menjadi jingga itu, perlahan menunjukkan kalau waktu sudah memasuki sore hari. Namun ia tak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menunggu seseorang. Iya itu benar sekali, ia sedang menunggu Izuku. Tepat sebelum pulang tadi, Izuku mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ochako kalo dirinya ingin ke toilet sebentar, dan jika semisal dirinya lama maka Izuku menyuruh Ochako supaya pulang terlebih dahulu dari pada lama menunggu. Namun, disinilah Ochako sekarang, menunggu sosok Izuku. Meskipun baru benar-benar mengenalnya hari ini. Namun, sudah timbul rasa khawatir yang sangat besar dari dirinya terhadap Izuku. Memang mereka berdua hanyalah teman dekat sekelas, namun teman harus saling mendukung dan mensupport satu sama lain, bukan? Itulah pikir Ochako.

"Ochako-chan, kau sedang menunggu Midoriya-chan?"

Suara Tsuyu berhasil mengagetkan pikirannya dan seketika ia sekarang berpaling ke hadapan sahabatnya yang ikut berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Iya Tsuyu-chan, aku sengaja menunggunya. Soalnya aku khawatir kalau Deku-kun kenapa-kenapa."

Pandangan Ochako ia alihkan ke tanah, ia melihat kakinya yang seperti sedang mengais-ais tanah itu, ekspresinya sangat murung dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram dengan kuat pegangan tas gendong yang sedang ia gendong saat ini. Semua itu menunjukkan betapa gelisah dirinya memikirkan semua ini.

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Deku-kun.'

 **Di Toilet**

"Woeeeeek..."

Darah terus keluar dari mulut Izuku tak henti hentinya. Rasa sakit benar-benar menyiksa tenggorokan serta tubuh bagian dalamnya. Hal ini sering terjadi pada Izuku. Namun, Izuku tidak pernah menceritakan ini pada siapapun kecuali pada keluarganya. Iya, Izuku telah menderita sakit parah sejak umurnya masih 4 tahun. Sebuah penyakit langka yang terjadi pada pada ususnya, yang mana ususnya terlipat ke dalam bagian usus yang lain. Penyakit ini disebut Intususepsi.

Ia sering muntah darah, pingsan tak sadarkan diri, bahkan pernah koma selama beberapa hari. Hal itu ia alami semenjak dia berumur 4 tahun. Hal itu membuat ibu Izuku sangat khawatir terhadap tumbuh kembangnya ke depan. Namun keadaan Izuku sudah kian membaik melalui perawatan serius dan obat yang sudah diberikan dokter tiap bulannya. Dan Izuku pun dinyatakan telah sembuh. Sampai pada akhirnya pada umur 10 tahun, penyakit itu kambuh parah bahkan saat itu Izuku sempat mengalami koma selama 1 minggu 3 hari karena saat itu keadaan tubuhnya terlalu kritis. Dan saat itu Izuku langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo, karena alasan itulah Izuku pindah di Tokyo selama 5 tahun. Meski belum yakin akan kesembuhannya namun sekarang Izuku bisa hidup normal seperti yang lainnya.

"Ah, ah heuh heuh... Benar-benar menyakitkan."

Izuku membasuh mulut dan kedua tangannya kemudian membasuh wajahnya dan menghadap ke cermin di depannya. Bergumam dengan batinnya sendiri.

'Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?'

Sambil memperbaiki posisi tasnya dan melihat jam di tangannya Izuku lagi-lagi bergumam.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah 3. Tadi sekolah kan pulang jam 12. Tak kusangka aku menghabiskan waktu 2 jam lebih di toilet."

Izuku keluar meninggalkan toilet, dilihatnya seluruh lorong maupun ruangan yang terlihat sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, sekolah hari ini selesai jam 12 dan Izuku satu-satunya murid yang tersisa di sekolah itu. Jadi, apakah masih ada orang selain dia? Itu mustahil kalau dipikir-pikir.

'Uraraka-san pasti sudah pulang, bersama Asui-san mungkin.'

Ketika Izuku sudah sampai di halaman depan sekolah, tiba-tiba ia mendengar langkah seseorang dari sudut koridor. Didengar dari suara langkahnya, itu merupakan langkah seorang murid. Mungkinkah masih ada seorang murid lain yang belum pulang selain Izuku?

"Deku."

Suara itu, suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Izuku, suara yang ia temui pagi tadi. Iya itu benar, itu suara Katsuki. Siluetnya pun perlahan muncul.

"Kacchan? K-kau masih ada disini?"

"Diam kau sampah. Aku hanya kebetulan masih berada disini. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya."

Suasana seketika langsung berubah menjadi sunyi tanpa ada sepatah kata pun dari keduanya. Hanya ada mereka berdua di halaman depan sekolah, dan saling berdiri menatap satu sama lain.

"Hei Deku, kau tadi habis dari toilet, kan oi?"

"Iya kau benar."

"Ternyata penyakit sialanmu itu masih ada, begitu ya?"

"I-i-iya, masih belu-"

"Aku tau itu, orang lemah sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa melawan rasa sakit seperti itu. Makanya kau masih saja menyembunyikan kenyataannya, kan?!"

Nada Katsuki perlahan semakin tinggi dan terdengar emosional. Kata-kata pedas itu, memang sudah melekat pada diri Katsuki. Meskipun begitu, Katsuki merupakan orang yang selalu berpikir dalam bertindak, berbicara maupun memilih keputusan. Terlihat dari setiap kata yang ia keluarkan, seakan ingin mengutarakan suatu hal yang tersirat.

"Kau benar, Kacchan. Aku memang lemah tak sekuat dirimu. Aku hanya bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit ini terus-terusan. Tetapi, dengan diriku yang seperti ini, aku pun masih bisa bertahan. Itu artinya aku masih bisa melawannya bukan?"

"Cih, dasar bodoh! Kau sebut itu melawan?! Ha? Kau masih saja sama seperti 'Deku' yang dulu. Kau hanya menyembunyikannya! Kau bahkan tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun kan oi? Apa kau sebut itu melawan?!"

"Tap-"

"Jangan menyelaku dasar kerikil jalanan! Apa kau paham apa ucapanmu itu ha? Seseorang yang lari dari kenyataan, bersembunyi, menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari luar. Apa itu yang kau sebut melawan?! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perkataanmu sendiri meskipun aku menghajarmu habis-habisan. Apa kau paham apa yang aku rasakan selama ini oi Deku?! Insiden itu, insiden yang terjadi 5 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau masih ingat, ha?"

'Kacchan mengungkit lagi kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana semua ini terjadi, awal mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini.'

~~~~~~ Flashback : ON ~~~~~~~

 **Izuku's POV**

 **(5 tahun yang lalu)**

Hari itu, hari dimana aku, Kacchan dan teman-teman sekelompok bermain kami sedang bermain petak umpet, saat itu usia kami masih kelas 4 SD dan usia kami masih 10 tahun, mungkin. Permainan kami mulai dengan 4 orang dan masing-masing dari mereka telah bersembunyi. Mereka? Iya, karena saat itu aku yang terus-terusan menjadi penjaganya.

"1, 2, 3,... 10. Aku datang lho."

Aku berlari mencari mereka, di semak-semak, di dalam pipa besar, di bawah prosotan ataupun di atas pohon mereka tidak ada. Aku hampit menyerah, namun mereka cepat sekali. Aku benar-benar sangat payah. Dan juga aku orangnya sangat cengeng.

"Ha/Yak/Cup."

"Deku, kau jaga lagi." ucap Kacchan disertai seringaian mengejeknya.

"Deku jaga, ahaha Deku jaga lagi."

Sorak mereka bertiga ketika telah berhasil memastikan keamanannya. Dan, ya aku jaga lagi. Lagi, lagi dan lagi, terus hampir sepenuhnya aku yang menjadi penjaganya, itulah mengapa Kacchan suka memanggilku 'Deku'. Hingga ada satu kejadian aku berhasil menemukan Kacchan yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dekat bangunan tua.

Tetapi, Kacchan sangat keras kepala dan tidak mau jaga. Seketika, Kacchan marah dan memukulku. Pukulannya sangat keras dan tepat mengenai perutku. Pada saat itu, aku langsung terjatuh, menangis dan merintih kesakitan. Rasanya seperti perutku mau sobek. Teman-teman yang melihatku pun merasa takut dan khawatir. Sedangkan Kacchan sendiri, ia sangat syok, bahkan wajahnya pucat hampir sepucat wajahku saat itu. Ia tidak bermaksud membuatku seperti itu, mungkin itu yang ia pikirkan.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku muntah darah banyak, tubuhku lemas sangat lemas, penglihatanku menjadi buram dan bahkan kepalaku rasanya seperti ingin terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi, yang kuingat saat itu ialah, pandangan blur seseorang yang menggendongku dan sebuah sirine. Aku yakin itu pasti sirine ambulan. Dan seketika kesadaranku mulai menghilang. Aku sudah tak ingat apa-apa lagi saat itu. Yang aku rasakan hanyalah suara-suara yang tidak terlalu bisa kudengar, keluar masuk di dalam telingaku. Aku bahkan mendengar suara tangis ibuku saat itu. Aku berpikir, apa aku mati? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi padaku?

Ketika aku sadar, aku bahkan sudah berada di sebuah tempat tidur. Aku sama sekali tak mengenali sedikit pun ruangan kamar itu. Itu bukan kamarku tentu saja, dan dimana sebenarnya aku ini? Tiba-tiba ibuku datang dan langsung memelukku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku bertanya pada ibuku tentang apa yang sudah kualami dan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Ibuku menangis saat menjawabnya, dan semua jawaban ibuku itu sukses membuat diriku membeku, air mata tiba-tiba turun begitu saja, bahkan sampai membuatku terdiam tak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Satu satunya hal yang ingin kupastikan saat itu adalah, apakah semua itu benar?

Jawaban dari ibuku tadi adalah ibu bercerita bahwa saat itu, saat insiden itu terjadi aku digendong oleh salah seorang petugas ambulan. Ibuku datang tak lama setelah ambulan itu datang. Ibu mengetahui insiden dari panggilan ibu Kacchan. Saat itu, salah satu teman kami melapor kepada orang tuanya dan mungkin saja juga menelepon sebuah ambulan. Saat itu kondisiku sangat kritis, aku banyak kehilangan darah dan itu bukan disebabkan karena pukulan Kacchan, melainkan penyakit Intususepti yang selama ini sudah sembuh kambuh lagi. Diduga pukulan Kacchan tepat mengenai organ dalam perutku sehingga membuatnya sobek dan terjadi pendarahan.

Sedangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Kacchan? Tentu saja Kacchan syok berat dan sangat takut, disaat itu juga ia dimarahi oleh ibunya. Ia sangat terpukul akan kejadian itu dan dirinya tidak berangkat sekolah selama 2 hari akibat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan ibuku sampai melarang aku untuk berteman dengan mereka lagi. Dan kembali lagi pasca setelah ambulan membawaku, dikatakan bahwa aku sempat mengalami koma selama hampir dari seminggu lebih. Ketika aku sadar, ternyata aku telah berada di Tokyo, tak jauh dari tempat perusahaan ayahku. Dan aku tinggal di apartemen ayahku. Mengejutkan memang mengetahui kebenarannya, tetapi itulah kenyataanya.

 **End of Izuku's POV**

~~~~~~ Flashback : OFF ~~~~~~

'Ya, Kacchan benar sekali. Ia memang selalu benar, selalu berada di depanku. Untuk itulah aku mengaguminya. Aku memang pengecut yang menyembunyikan diriku sendiri. Andai saja waktu itu aku menceritakan penyakitku pada Kacchan, mungkin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku hanya terlalu takut, Kacchan akan makin memojokkanku, aku hanya terlalu takut. Betul kata Kacchan, aku hanyalah sampah atau kerikil jalanan.'

"Aku ma-"

"Jadi, aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali saja padamu...-

... mengenai kejadian waktu itu, aku minta maaf."

'Maaf? Kacchan meminta maaf padaku? Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi. Aku sangat bodoh, sungguh aku benar-benar sangat bodoh. Mengapa aku menyembunyikannya seperti ini? Aku terlalu takut? Bukan, aku hanya egois. Perkataan Kacchan tadi itu benar-benar didasari rasa penyesalan. Aku sekarang mengerti apa yang ia katakan tadi pagi, **"Jadi, sekarang kau telah mempunyai teman ya? Deku."** Aku mengerti, benar sekali aku sangat paham. Kacchan hanya ingin insiden yang dulu itu tidak terulang lagi. Maksud Kacchan ialah agar orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku tidak mengalami apa yang Kacchan pernah alami dulu. Rasa syok, khawatir, kaget, terpukul, rasa tidak percaya, sakit hati, berat dan perasaan takut yang akan mereka alami ketika mengetahui rasa terbesar diriku, rahasia seorang Midoriya Izuku. Jadi, selama ini Kacchan menyimpan rasa penyesalan sebesar ini?'

"A-aku juga minta maaf, Kacchan. Maaf, dari awal, semua ini memang salahku. Aku terlalu takut untuk bilang kenyataan ini padamu. Aku memang benar-benar sangat bodoh, aku memang masih seperti 'Deku' yang dulu. Namun Kacchan, mulai saat ini aku adalah ' Deku' yang berarti 'Berjuanglah'. Jadi Kacchan, terima kasih."

Seketika, senyum tipis yang bahkan tidak akan bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang itu pun terukir di bibirnya. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang sangat langka. Perbincangan penuh makna antara dua sahabat yang kembali bertemu dan memutuskan untuk berubah demi tujuan mereka masing-masing. Suasana yang semula dingin dan mencekam kini terasa lebih hangat dan tenang. Tidak ada lagi tatapan mangsa yang ingin melawan balik ataupun predator yang menghabisi mangsanya. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan persaingan, iya itu benar. Persaingan menjadi yang terpintar di sekolah. Bukankah itu sesuatu yang wajar dalam sekolah?

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Lain kali aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu, Deku. Ingat itu, aku pasti akan menghancurkanmu dan menjadi nomor 1 di Yuuei."

"Hn, aku juga pasti akan mengalahkanmu Kacchan. Aku akan berjuang!"

"Baguslah."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Seberapa lama mereka berada di sekolah itu?

Kali ini chapternya Kacchan ya sepertinya. Disini romancenya fokusnya cuma di IzuOcha kok jadi maaf kalo Kacchan nggak dapat peran banyak disini. Maaf buat fans Kacchako Indo hehehe.

Next Chapter : Hujan, Sebuah Cerita

Kartika, makasih ya sist atas reviewnya. Dan juga makasih ya atas dukungannya untuk fic ini. Bener banget, disini hampir susah nemuin fic IzuOcha, alhasil ya kepikiran buat cerita ini, meski masih gaje hehe


	4. Chapter 4: Hujan, Sebuah Cerita

**Chapter 4 : Hujan, Sebuah Cerita**

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasanya, dan ini merupakan hari kedua Izuku bersekolah di Yuuei. Melewati halaman depan sekolah sekilas memberikan ingatan mengenai kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang tak akan terlupakan bagi seorang Izuku. Kejadian yang akan merubah dirinya pada hari yang akan datang.

"Deku-kun!"

Suara itu, ah itu Ochako. Iya, suara yang mengagetkannya tadi itu adalah milik Ochako. Ia berlari mengejar Izuku yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Sekarang langkah mereka sudah sama. Ochako tentu saja sangat khawatir dengan Izuku, bagaimana tidak? Melihat Izuku yang seperti kemarin membuat Ochako sangat gelisah sampai-sampai sepulang sekolah kemarin ia terus-terusan terbayang apa yang terjadi dengan Izuku. Bahkan dirinya semalam sampai tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, meski akhirnya pun ia juga tertidur.

"Ah Uraraka-san, Pagi."

Salam 5 jari Izuku hanya dibalas dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran yang penuh tanda tanya milik Ochako.

"Pagi juga Deku-kun. Deku-kun, apa yang terjadi denganmu kemarin? Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku."

Sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada serta memasang ekspresi 'harus jawab', Ochako benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Um anoo Uraraka-san, sebenarnya..."

KRIIING... KRIIING... KRIIING.

Sebelum Izuku sempat menceritakan kejadiannya, bel sekolah tanda masuk kelas telah berbunyi. Mau tidak mau, Ochako harus menyimpan dalam dalam rasa keingintahuannya tersebut untuk nanti.

"Yah, sudah waktunya masuk. Kalo begitu nanti saja Deku-kun. Ayo, kita harus bergegas jangan sampai kita terlambat masuk kelas Deku-kun."

"Hem, baik Uraraka-san, ayo. Kita juga belum tau hukuman apa yang akan didapat semisal kita terlambat masuk kelas."

"Nah itu maksudku tadi."

Mereka berdua berlari bergegas menuju ke kelas mereka. Tapi di tengah jalan...

"Ah, itu bukannya Midoriya-san?"

"Midoriya-san? Anak dari pemilik perusahaan itu?"

"Iya kau benar, itu dia. Dia pasti sangat kaya ya?"

"Dia sedang berjalan dengan seorang cewek?"

"Siapa cewek itu? Sepeertinya aku pernah melihatnya, kalau tidak salah dia itu penjual sayuran yang berada di pasar?"

"Bukankah dia cuma cewek miskin? Bisa-bisanya dia masuk kesini."

"Wah, berani sekali ya dia mendekati seseorang seperti Midoriya-san."

"Cewek matre."

Tanpa mereka sadari, muncul perkataan-perkataan yang mengguncang Ochako dan Izuku. Perkataan yang sangat pedas itu terlontar dari mulut mereka dengan mudahnya. Melihat Izuku berjalan berdua dengan Ochako. Perasaan iri, dengki dan tidak suka menyelimuti mereka semua yang mengatakan itu. Raut muka Ochako berubah menjadi sendu. Di dalam hati Ochako, ia sangat teriris mendengar potongan kalimat yang bahkan lebih tajam dari pada bilah pisau yang baru saja diasah. Tapi Ochako menyadari kenyataanya. Ia paham dan mengerti kondisinya melebihi siapapun, tapi apakah fitnah mereka seperti itu tadi perlu? Ochako menyadari tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara dirinya dengan Izuku. Mereka hanyalah teman sekelas yang kebetulan pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apakah itu salah? Namun, Ochako hanya bisa diam mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan tidak berguna dari mereka. Ia hanyamenganggapnya angin lalu, meskipun sakit namun bukankah diam adalan balasan terbaik? Begitu pikir Ochako.

"Uraraka-san.."

Mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan serius Izuku membuat Ochako berpikir bahwa sebaiknya kita terus berjalan, tak ada gunanya meladeni mereka, mereka tidak akan diam. Begitulah artian mata Izuku yang bisa Ochako artikan. Dan mereka pun terus berjala tanpa sedikit pun menghiraukan mereka.

'Terima kasih Deku-kun dan juga maaf.'

Entah apa yang ingin Ochako sampaikan pada Izuku, namun ia lebih memilih menyimpannya dan memberitahukannya disaat yang tepat. Mereka akhirnya sampai di kelas dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

"Kau kelihatan murung Ochako-chan, kau tak apa?" tanya Tsuyu yang duduk di depan Ochako. Terlihat Tsuyu sangat mengkhawatirkan sahabat baiknya satu itu.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa Tsuyu-chan. Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, yosh."

Terlihat sebuah senyum yang seperti dipaksakan, senyum untuk menyamarkan kesedihan yang dialami Ochako. Senyum yang tak seperti biasanya itu terpancar jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan semangat yang ia tunjukkan ketika berkata 'yosh' itu pun terlihat seperti sebuah sandiwara. Tak hanya Tsuyu, Izuku pun mengetahui dengan sangat jelas apa yang Ochako coba sembunyikan.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya? Ochako-chan.'

Dan pelajaran pun akhirnya dimulai. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar diantara Tsuyu, Izuku dan Ochako. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **Pada Saat Jam Istirahat**

"U-Uraraka-san, mau pergi ke kantin?"

Ajak Izuku yang tengah berdiri dari mejanya dan menghampiri Ochako di mejanya. Namun, jawaban tak terduga dari Ochako membuat Izuku terkejut. Ekspresi Ochako yang tak seperti biasanya itu membuat Izuku hanya bisa diam menunggu jawaban.

"Maaf Deku-kun, hari ini Tsuyu mengajakku ke kantin untuk menemaninya makan siang. Jadi, maaf ya, Deku-kun."

Sambil menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya di depan dada, Ochako mengatakannya dengan nada yang tak biasa. Seperti nada orang putus harapan. Meskipun begitu Ochako masih menyempatkan untuk tersenyum, walaupun tentu saja Izuku tau bahwa senyum itu adalah senyum palsu.

"O-oh begitu ya, tak apa Uraraka-san. Lain kali saja kalo begitu."

'Maaf Deku-kun.'

Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, Ochako berjalan duluan meninggalkan mejanya. Disusul Tsuyu yang sebelum pergi, ia memberikan kode kepada Izuku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Maaf ya Midoriya-chan, ini hanya rencanaku untuk bisa berbicara dengan Ochako-chan."

"Ah kau tidak perlu meminta maaf Asui- eh Tsuyu-chan. Aku mengerti kok."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan Midoriya-chan."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke kantin meninggalkan Izuku di tempat duduknya. Izuku masih memikirkan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ochako. Ia sudah tau kalau ini semua mengenai perkataan cewek-cewek tadi, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Izuku. Ekspresi itu, ekspresi yang baru pertama kalinya ia lihat dari seorang Uraraka Ochako. Seperti ada makna lain yang tergambarkan lewat ekspresi wajah itu.

Di sisi lain, Tsuyu mencoba menghibur Ochako dan menanyakan apa kabarnya. Setelah mendengar semua keluh kesah yang Ochako alami. Tsuyu sangat paham dan mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya ini. Ia mencoba memberikan masukan dan saran kepada Ochako. Ochako sepertinya menerima dengan baik saran dari sahabatnya ini.

'Tenang saja Midoriya-chan. Aku akan membantumu.'

 **Saat Pulang Sekolah**

"Ah, Uraraka-san sudah pulang duluan. Padahal aku belum menanyakan kabar dan perasaannya... Hari ini singkat sekali ya?"

Tepat sebelum pulang sekolah tadi, tiba-tiba Ochako terlihat sudah mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dan saat setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Ochako langsung pulang tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Kata Tsuyu, Ochako harus langsung mengurusi dagangannya, jadi ia pulang duluan. Izuku paham, apa yang Tsuyu katakan. Ochako pasti membutuhkan ketenangan, begitulah artian dari Izuku.

Sekarang Izuku berjalan meninggalkan gerbang Yuuei dan pulang. Dilihatnya ke atas langit, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak.

"Mendung? Apakah hari akan hujan?"

'Ngomong-ngomong Uraraka-san sedang apa ya? Apakah ia sudah baikan?'

Sementara itu, di apartemen Ochako. Sebelumnya, Ochako tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama ayah dan ibunya. Namun, dikarenakan ayah dan ibunya sedang bekerja di luar kota karena adanya proyek pekerjaan akhirnya Ochaco sekarang tinggal sendirian.

"Ah, aku cape."

Ochako langsung menaruh tasnya dan masuk menuju ke ranjang miliknya. Sambil menjatuhkan tubuh ke ranjangnya yang empuk, Ochako memikirkan kejadian hari ini.

("Dia sedang berjalan dengan seorang cewek?"/"Siapa cewek itu? Sepeertinya aku pernah melihatnya, kalau tidak salah dia itu penjual sayuran yang berada di pasar?"/"Bukankah dia cuma cewek miskin? Bisa-bisanya dia masuk kesini."/"Wah, berani sekali ya dia mendekati seseorang seperti Midoriya-san."/"Cewek matre.")

Semua perkataan itu masih terbayang di kepala Ochako. Ingin rasanya ia menangis. Meratapi nasibnya yang seperti ini. Sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring, ia pun akhirnya menangis. Air mata yang selama ini ia tahan, ia tutupi dengan senyuman itu pun akhirnya tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Tangisnya pecah, ia tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang terus ia tahan.

Perkataan mereka tadi membuatnya tersadar akan posisinya sebagai seseorang yang tak punya apa-apa. Seorang penjual sayuran yang berjuang keras untuk menggapai impiannya. Andai saja ia tak mendapatkan beasiswa atas nilainya yang tinggi ataupun kecerdasannya itu, mungkin saat ini masuk sekolah Yuuei hanyalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya keinginan Ochako yang tak akan terpenuhi.

Andai saja, andai saja ia tak bertemu dengan Izuku mungkin perkataan seperti itu tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan bagi Ochako. Bahkan ia sudah terbiasa dengan cemoohan seperti itu dulu. Namun, yang membuatnya sangat hancur bukanlah perkataan mereka tentang dirinya, melainkan kebenaran tentang posisi dirinya dengan Izuku. Iya benar, dirinya merasa tak pantas jika disandingkan dengan Izuku. Ia hanyalah seorang penjual sayur, sedangkan Izuku? Tentu saja semua orang sudah mengenalinya.

'Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku memang bodoh. Seharusnya aku sudah tau sejak awal bahwa aku tidak pantas mengenal seseorang sehebat Deku-kun. Bahkan aku tak bisa menyadarinya sejak awal kita bertemu di pasar. Deku-kun, aku tak pantas berada di dekatmu. Padahal kita belum lama mengenal ya? Tetapi mengapa rasanya sesakit ini, Deku-kun? Hiks...'

Air mata terus menerus turun dari kelopak mata Ochako. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan lagi? apakah ia akan selalu menjaga jarak dengan Izuku ketika bertemu? Sampai berapa lama? Selamanya? Ia tak mungkin bisa melakukannya, itu pasti.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, makin lama makin deras. Ochako yang mendengar suara rintikan tersebut dari dalam kamarnya langsung duduk dan mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi ia bungkam dengan bantal empuknya.

'Ah, hujan ya? Ternyata aku tidak sendiri ya? Hehe.'

Ditaruhnya bantal itu di sampingnya, kemudian ia menuju ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melihat ke luar.

"Hujannya sangat deras."

'Apakah Deku-kun sudah pulang ya?'

Meski pikiran dan egonya menolak dirinya dengan Izuku, namun bagaimanapun ia tetap sangat khawatir dengan Izuku. Menurutnya, Izuku adalah seseorang yang sangat cerah, senyumannya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh hati dengan dirinya. Tapi sekali lagi, apakah dirinya merasa pantas dekat dengannya? Karena ia sadar, ia tak boleh egois. Izuku bukan milik siapa-siapa, ia hanya temannya bukan? Teman sekelas yang pertama ia kenal. Begitulah pendapat Ochako mengenai Izuku.

'Aku khawatir. Aku bahkan belum sempat mendengar cerita yang ingin Deku-kun ceritakan tadi pagi. Ah, situasi menjadi rumit ya? Deku-kun.'

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Pagi kali ini terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat sat atau dua awan mendung yang menghiasi langit. Apakah hari ini akan hujan lagi? pikir Izuku meninggalkan rumah untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah. Di tengah jalan ia sempat memikirkan keadaan serta perasaan Ochako.

'Apakah Uraraka-san sudah seperti biasanya ya hari ini?'

Dan seperti biasa, bel pertama tanda masuk telah berbunyi. Namun, Izuku yang sudah duduk di bangkunya belum melihat Ochako yang duduk di sampingnya. Apakah Ochako tidak berangkat? Mungkin ia hanya terlambat. Begitu pikir Izuku.

"Ochako-chan?"

Dan benar, selang beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, Ochako terlihat memasuki ruangan kelas. Untung saja saat itu belum ada guru yang masuk. Dan Ochako pun langsung duduk di bangkunya, bahkan tak membalas sapaan Tsuyu. Dengan ekspresi yang kosong, ia duduk dan hanya bersikap diam.

'Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kupikirkan.' Pikir Tsuyu yang merasa Ochako benar-benar berantakan hari ini, bahkan lebih buruk dari kemarin.

"Uraraka-san?"

Izuku menengok ke sebelah kanannya, sambil menatap prihatin Ochako. Namun tetap, Ochako tak bergeming sedikit pun. Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki Ochako? Izuku hanya bisa berharap Ochako segera kembali seperti biasanya. Apakah ini masih karena kejadian kemarin? Tapi tentu saja, ini lebih buruk dari kemarin.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar kelas. Pak Aizawa datang dan kelas pun dimulai.

Selama pelajaran ataupun waktu istirahat tadi, Ochako sama sekali tak berbicara dengan Izuku. Bahkan ketika Izuku mendekatinya, Ochako seakan langsung pergi menjauh darinya. Apakah Ochako membenci Izuku? Apakah Ochako sudah tak ingin berteman ataupun bertemu dengan Izuku lagi? Apakah itu benar? Tidak, tentu saja itu tidak benar. Bukan itu maksud tindakan yang Ochako lakukan.

Sekarang sudah jam 4, waktunya murid-murid untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun, tiba-tiba hujan turun dan sebagian murid harus menunggu sampai hujan reda.

"Ah, hujan ya?"

"Hujan lagi, kapan berhentinya?"

"Harus pakai payung deh."

Itu merupakan komentar dari masing-masing murid yang sedang menunggu hujan. Namun, hampir dari semuanya menerobos hujan tersebut menggunakan payung yang mereka bawa. Di sisi lain, Izuku yang sedang berada di toilet karena entah kenapa sakitnya kambuh lagi. Ia baru selesai membasuh mukanya.

"Ah, ini pasti karena tadi aku makan makanan pedas saat sarapan tadi. Hujan lagi ya? Untung aku membawa payung."

Izuku menuju lokernya untuk mengambil payungnya.

'Sudah sepi lagi? Meski hujan-hujan begini namun banyak juga ya yang menerobos. Murid-murid Yuuei memang nekat-nekat ya? Ah, lagi-lagi aku sendiri.'

Sambil membuka payungnya dan berjalan keluar, Izuku sejenak kepikiran dengan Ochako. Apakah ia sudah pulang ya? Mungkin ia bersama Tsuyu lagi. Tetapi, ia tidak melihat Tsuyu bersama dengan Ochako saat pulang tadi. Selama hari ini mereka bahkan tidak berbicara sama sekali. Begitu pula berbicara dengan Izuku, seakan Ochako menutup diri dari semua orang. 2 hari ini, Ochako terasa sangat jauh, pikirnya.

Belum jauh Izuku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari koridor sekolah. Ia sangat terkejut melihat ada seseorang yang sepertinya masih menunggu sampai hujan reda. Ia berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang tak jauh dari depan gerbang Yuuei. Sepertinya dia perempuan, karena Izuku hanya bisa melihat siluetnya dari belakang.

'Ah, dia tidak membawa payung ya? Aku harus mendatanginya.'

Sambil perlahan menghampirinya, Izuku hanya bisa terbayang betapa kasihannya dia. Menunggu hujan yang reda di cuaca yang bisa dibilang dingin itu, seorang diri. Namun, alangkah tidak percayanya Izuku ketika ia sampai depan gerbang dan melihat bahwa orang itu tadi adalah...

"Uraraka-san!"

Mendengar panggilan itu, mendadak membuat orang yang sedang berteduh tersebut memalingkan kepalanya ke arah suara yang ia kenali itu. Iya, itu memang benar Ochako. Alasan ia belum pulang saat ini adalah karena ia tidak membawa payung. Bukannya sengaja tidak membawa, namun sebetulnya Ochako tidak mempunyai payung di rumahnya. Dia terlihat kebasahan, baju yang ia pakai pun sudah basah terkena air hujan. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau saat ini pasti Ochako sangat kedinginan.

"Deku... kun?"

Ochako hanya bisa membalas lemas, ekspresinya masih terlihat sendu dan ia langsung mengubah posisi kepalanya seperti semula. Ia masih tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Uraraka-san!"

Panggil Izuku lagi, ia berlari dengan cepat menghampiri Ochako sambil menutup payungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Uraraka-san? Mengapa kau tak menunggu di koridor sekolah saja? Aku kira kau sudah pulang dengan Asui-san tadi."

Ochako sama sekali tidak menjawab satu pun perkataan Izuku. Dirinya hanya menundukkan kepala. Tak berani ia menatap mata orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Pandangannya kosong dan ekspresinya masih saja sendu seperti kemarin ataupun hari ini. Dimana senyum manis Ochako yang biasanya?

"Uraraka-san... mengapa kau diam saja? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu Uraraka-san?"

Ochako hanya bisa diam, di dalam hati ia sungguh tak ingin mengabaikan perkataan orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Ia hanya bisa mencengkeram roknya erat-erat. Ia ingin sekali menangis, menahan rasa sakit seperti ini lama-kelamaan membuatnya tak tahan lagi.

"M-maaf, Deku-kun..."

"Maaf? Mengapa kau meminta maaf Uraraka-san? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa yang membuatmu merasa salah? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah sama sekali, Uraraka-san. Aku yang harus disalahkan. Karena diriku lah kau menjadi seperti ini. Jadi akulah yang seharus-"

"Bukan!"

"Ini bukan salahmu Deku-kun. Ini semua adalah salahku. Aku memang tidak pantas, Deku-kun. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang pan-"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'tidak pantas' Uraraka-san?!"

Tiba-tiba saja nada Izuku berubah menjadi tinggi, Izuku menggertakan giginya. Sontak membuat Ochako membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Seketika membuat Ochako membeku, terdiam, tak sanggup membalas apa-apa. Air mata Ochako tidak sengaja turun dan mengalir di pipinya. Namun, ia juga melihat air mata turun di pipi Izuku.

'Deku-kun?'

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, Uraraka-san. Aku sama sekali tidak paham. Apa maksudmu dengan tidak pantas itu?"

"Apakah kau merasa tidak pantas berteman dengan seseorang yang sakit-sakitan seperti diriku ini, Uraraka-san?!"

"B-bu-bukan begi-"

"Aku mengerti kalau sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berubah, Uraraka-san. Aku tak mau menyalahkan itu. Dan kupikir kemarin atau hari ini, kau masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Itulah alasanku untuk tidak menanyakan masalahmu lebh lanjut Uraraka-san karena aku paham dan mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Perkataan mereka kemarin itulah penyebabnya bukan?... Tetapi Uraraka-san, meskipun sikapmu begitu berubah di hadapanku ataupun semua orang. Meskipun kau tak menceritakan masalah ini padaku, atau bahkan selalu menghindar dariku. Dan juga meskipun kita belum lama saling mengenal. Namun, aku selalu khawatir dan memikirkanmu Uraraka-san. Aku selalu khawatir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, kau rasakan ataupun perkembangan kabarmu. Aku selalu menantikannya. Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa seorang perempuan seperti dirimu tak pantas dekat denganku, begitu bukan Uraraka-san?"

"I-iya, itu benar. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas berteman dekat dengan orang seterkenal dan sehebat dirimu, Deku-kun. Rasanya aku hanya akan mencemarkan nama baikmu di hadapan orang-orang. Perkataan mereka kemarin membuatku tersadar akan posisiku. Aku hanyalah penjual sayur Deku-kun, kau tau itu kan? Aku hanyalah orang miskin yang kurang mampu. Dan bisa masuk ke sekolah ini pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Apa yang membuatku pantas unt-"

"Cukup, hentikan itu Uraraka-san! Kau sudah cukup melukai hatimu sendiri dan hatiku juga. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa atau dari siapa seseorang itu, aku tidak peduli. Apa kau ingat perkataanku saat pertama kali kita bertemu Uraraka-san?"

Ochako kembali teringat perkataan Izuku saat ia pertama kali bertemu di pasar dulu. Ia sekarang mengerti maksud dari apa yang Izuku katakan saat itu. Perkataan seperti...

" _Saya cuma penasaran saja karena sangat jarang, ada penjual seumuran dengan anda yang berjualan seperti anda disini. Sejujurnya, baru kali ini saya menjumpainya."_

Ochako merasa sangat bodoh, benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ego yang dimilikinya bisa membuatnya menguasai dirinya sendiri. Selama ini ada seseorang yang sangat peduli padanya, yang mau mengkhawatirkan dirinya meskipun sikapnya padanya akhir-akhir ini hanya menjauh darinya.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, Deku-kun. Aku bersikap sangat egois, aku menjauhi dirimu dan merasa bahwa mungkin dengan itu Deku-kun tidak akan ikut kena perkataan-perkataan orang lain. Namun, sepertinya aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku sendiri, aku seakan hanya mementingkan perasaanku sendiri saja. Aku tidak mempedulikan perasaan Deku-kun seperti apa, semua kekhawatiran yang kau berikan padaku, aku bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Egoku membuang semuanya, menguasai diriku seakan yang harus aku lakukan adalah hal yang paling benar. Namun itu salah. Aku teringat pertaanmu yang dulu kau katakan padaku, Deku-kun. Sekarang, aku paham mengenai itu..."

Tangis Ochako kian deras, membasahi sekujur pipinya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya saat ini. Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan semuanya. Iya, mengeluarkan apa yang ia coba sembunyikan selama ini. Ia turunkan kedua tangannya yang tadi menutupi wajahnya, kemudian ia cengkeram erat-erat rok yang ia pakai.

"... aku sudah mengecewakanmu Deku-kun. Aku sudah lari dari kenyataan. Seharusnya, aku harus menceritakannya, namun apa yang aku lakukan? Aku hanya lari, menyembunyikan kenyataan dan membiarkan egoku mengendalikannya."

"Uraraka-san..."

Jeda sejenak menghiasi pembicaraan mereka. Menghadiahkan suasana yang lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Air mata mereka berdua masih saja menetes turun. Ochako yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya kini menatap Izuku yang terlihat sedang menyeka airmatanya itu. Terlihat keseriusan terpampang di wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata itu.

"Tapi apakah kau tak keberatan berteman dengan seseorang yang kurang mampu seperti diriku ini, Deku-kun? Apakah kau benar-benar tak apa?"

"Aku tidak peduli, Uraraka-san. Berteman itu tidak memandang status sosialnya, melainkan sebuah ikatan yang terjalin yang saling menghubungkan satu sama lain. Karena sebelumnya aku juga sepertimu Uraraka-san. Aku selalu lari dari masalahku, menyembunyikannya dan hanya menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya, namun suatu hari perkataan seseorang membuatku tersadar akan keegoisanku... Benar, dia menyadarkanku atas apa yang telah lakukan. Kata-katanya memang pedas, namun itulah kenyataannya..."

" _... Kau masih saja sama seperti 'Deku' yang dulu. Kau hanya menyembunyikannya! Kau bahkan tidak menceritakannya kepada siapapun kan oi? ..."_

" _... Seseorang yang lari dari kenyataan, bersembunyi, menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dari luar. Apa itu yang kau sebut melawan?!..."_

"Bukankah, seorang teman akan saling membantu satu sama lain, mendukungnya entah apapun itu masalahnya. Mendengarkannya ketika sedang bersedih serta memberikan saran dan masukan ketika sedang kesulitan. Bukankah itu arti teman yang sebenarnya, Uraraka-san?"

Perkataan Izuku tersebut membuat hati Ochako yang sebelumnya dingin akan kesedihan dan perasaan bimbang kini mulai menghangat, melelehkan ego yang sejak kemarin menguasai dirinya itu. Sambil menyeka air matanya. Sekali lagi, ia merasa pertemuannya dengan laki-laki di hapadannya itu bukanlah suatu kebetulan. Apakah ini semua permainan takdir?

'Terima kasih, Deku-kun. Meskipun sikapmu padamu begitu, namun kau tetap mau mempedulikan diriku, menghentikan sikap keras kepalaku dan membuatku kembali tersenyum ikhlas, senyum yang memulai perasaan baru. Ini semua berkat dirimu, Deku-kun.'

"Hihihi..."

Tawa kecil yang belakangan ini hilang itu pun akhirnya terdengar kembali. Suara tawa yang membuat Izuku bisa tersenyum lega di hati. Tawa kecil yang sangat dinantikan selama ini. Iya, tawa kecil seorang Uraraka Ochako.

"E-eh, Uraraka-san, kau tertawa?"

"Ah tidak Deku-kun, aku hanya merasa sangat senang saja. Yeeeay."

"Eh, jangan berlari-larian di tengah jalan seperti itu Uraraka-san. Ini kan masih hujan."

"Ah sudah terang kok Deku-kun. Tak usah khawatir."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu Uraraka-san? Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Pakai payung ini Uraraka-san." Ucap Izuku sambil menodongkan payungnya ke arah Ochako.

"Hihihi, kalau begitu kejar aku, Deku-kun. Kalau tidak maka aku basah dan kau kalah."

"Yosh, aku akan mengejarmu, Uraraka-san. Bersiaplah hahaha."

"Kemarilah Deku-kun."

"Uraraka-san, jangan bermain genangan air nanti bajumu kotor lho."

Sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya, Ochako mulai berlari di tengah hujan yang perlahan mulai reda tersebut. Izuku menutup payungnya dan berlari mengejarnya. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua sama-sama kebahasan terkena rintikan air hujan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah pelangi terlihat di sebelah kanan mereka.

'Ah, indahnya.'

"Pelanginya sangat indah."

Ungkap mereka berdua sambil memandangi pelangi yang terlihat begitu cantik di mata mereka. Senyum keduanya pun terukir di wajah masing-masing. Senyuman yang lama hilang, senyuman yang muncul di akhir sebuah kesedihan. Seperti halnya cerita hujan hari ini yang diakhiri sebuah pelangi, cerita mereka berdua pun diakhiri dengan senyuman. Apa itu benar bahwa hujan selalu membawa sebuah cerita? Kalau benar, maka pasti mereka berdua lah saksinya.

'Ternyata kalian berdua berhasil, kero. Midoriya-chan, Ochako-chan. Selamat ya.'

Tak jauh dari sana, sepertinya Tsuyu sejak tadi mengamati interaksi mereka berdua dari belakang bangunan yang tak jauh dari gerbang Yuuei tersebut. Dan, mungkin ini merupakan saran dan masukan yang Tsuyu berikan kepada Ochaco kemarin.

'Kalian berdua akan sangat cocok suatu hari nanti, kero.'

Next Chapter : Kau adalah Pembangkit Senyumanku

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini, awalnya bukan seperti ini loh endingnya. Namun, mau ane buat mereka berdua berjalan satu payung. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir, terlalu maksa ya. Jadi ini lah yang muncul di pikiran ane pada akhirnya.

Rnr ya, kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu


	5. Chapter 5: Kau, Pembangkit Senyumanku

**Chapter 5 : Kau adalah Pembangkit Senyumanku**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari Minggu pertama dalam seminggu Izuku sekolah di Yuuei. Sebenarnya hari ini Izuku berniat pergi ke pasar untuk membeli sayur bayam lagi. tentu saja ia akan membeli di kedainya Ochako. Suasana kali ini akan berbeda dari saat Izuku pertama kali datang ke tempatnya Ochako. sebelumnya, mereka belum saling mengenal sedangkan sekarang mereka telah saling mengenal dan menjadi teman sekelas.

Sekarang Izuku sudah sampai di pasar dan sekarang menuju ke kedai sayur milik Ochako. Namun, setelah sampai di depan kedainya, Izuku terkejut.

"Tutup?"

'Lho apakah Uraraka-san tidak berjualan hari ini? Apakah dia pergi?'

Terdiam sejenak di tempatnya sebelum pada akhirnya sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Pagi, Deku-kun."

Iya, suara itu adalah suara Ochako. Ia memakai baju biasa, sebuah kaos berwarna merah muda dan celana berwarna hitam kelabu dengan panjang sedikit di bawah lutut. Sedangkan Izuku sendiri memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan kerah serta memakai celana berwarna abu-abu gelap. Tentu saja Izuku sangat terkejut melihat Ochako yang memanggilnya.

"U-U-Uraraka-san? Eh?"

"Ah salamku, tak kau balas tadi Deku-kun." Ochako memasang muka cemberut dan memajukan bibirnya, seakan ia sedang benar-benar merajuk.

"Ma-maaf, pagi Uraraka-san. Habisnya kau tadi mengagetkanku."

"Hihihi, maaf ya. Ngomong-ngomong Deku-kun, mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Sebenarnya, tujuanku kesini tadi mau membeli sayur bayam di kedaimu, Uraraka-san. Tapi justru kedaimu tutup dan eh kau malah ada disini."

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak berjualan kok, aku cuma mau lihat-lihat pasar saja dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu Deku-kun. Jadi maaf yah." Ucap Ochako sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Owh libur ya? Jadi begitu."

Sejenak keheningan mengelilingi mereka berdua di antara keramaian pasar. Sebelum akhirnya Ochako memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja saja di kedai yang lain, Deku-kun? Kan kedaiku juga sedang libur, jadi ayo kita belanja di tempat lain sekaligus jalan-jalan." Ucap Ochako semangat sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang mengepal ke atas. Izuku pun mengangguk menanggapi ide dari Ochako tersebut.

"Ide yang bagus, Uraraka-san. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan di pasar ini. Pasti sudah banyak yang berubah." Sambil membayangkan bagaimana tempatnya, Izuku menengok ke arah Ochako yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Eh, ada apa U-Uraraka-san?" Izuku terkejut melihat Ochako yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu.

"Anoo, Deku-kun pernah kesini sebelumnya? Maksudku, apa Deku-kun dulu pernah datang ke pasar ini?" tanya Ochako dengan raut wajah sangat penasaran dan kepalanya yang ia miringkan sedikit ke kiri.

Izuku menjelaskan sambil keduanya berjalan menyusuri jalan di pasar tersebut.

"Jadi sebenarnya begini Uraraka-san... Dulu aku bertempat tinggal disini bersama ibu dan ayahku. Tetapi terkadang ayah pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengurusi perusahaannya dan terkadang pulang ke rumah. Jadi aku dan Ibuku tinggal bersama di rumah ini, hanya kami berdua. Waktu kecil ibuku sering mengajakku jalan-jalan ke pasar ini untuk berbelanja bahan masakan dan sejenisnya, alhasil aku dulu hafal setiap sudut tempat ini..." Izuku menjeda pembicaraanya sejenak, ia menjadi teringat akan suatu cerita. Iya benar, cerita yang menjadi alasan mengapa dirinya harus pindah ke Tokyo. Apakah saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya? Sebelum sempat Izuku meneruskan ceritanya, tiba-tiba Uraraka memotong percakapan Izuku.

"Woaaahh, ternyata kau dulu bertempat tinggal disini juga ya Deku-kun. Aku kira kau orang baru disini dan baru pindah kesini baru-baru ini. Dugaanku salah hehe."

"Tapi kau tidak sepenuhnya salah kok Uraraka-san..." Izuku membenarkan perkataan Ochako sambil menggerak-gerakan kedua tangannya tanda bahwa itu tidak salah.

"... Sebenarnya aku juga pindah ke Tokyo saat umurku 10 tahun dan menetap disana selama kurang lebih hampir 5 tahun, dan baru kembali lagi kesini kemarin itu. Jadi kau tak sepenuhnya salah Uraraka-san."

"Kau seperti Tsuyu-chan, Deku kun. Yang pindah-pindah tempat tinggal karena orang tua hehehe." Ucap Ochako sambil membayangkan Tsuyu, sahabatnya tersebut.

"I-iya, sepertinya begitu." Izuku menjawab dengan sedikit berat hati kemudian Izuku mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

'Aku akan mengatakannya suatu saat nanti Uraraka-san, pasti. Alasan mengapa aku pindah.'

.

.

"Deku-kun, kita sudah sampai di kedai sayurnya." Ochako menunjukkan tempat tersebut kepada Izuku. Dan mereka pun berjalan mendekati kedai sayur itu. Seketika penjual sayur itu tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka. Ibu itu mengenal baik Ochako karena sering berbelanja sayur bersama.

"Ochako-chan! Sini sini!" Ibu itu berteriak menyuruh mereka berdua untuk mengarah kepadanya.

"Ah, ibu."

"Eh ibu?" Izuku nampak kebingungan mendengar Ochako yang baru saja memanggil penjual itu dengan panggilan 'ibu'.

"Hahaha, tidak usah kaget begitu Deku-kun. Ibu ini adalah teman ibuku, teman sekolah ibuku. Dan juga ibu ini sering berbelanja sayuran bersama jadi aku memanggilnya ibu." Ochako menjelaskan semuanya pada Izuku dan Izuku pun mengerti.

"Jadi, begitu ya." Jawab Izuku sambil mengangguk paham.

"Ochako-chan, apakah dia pacarmu?"

Mendengar perkataan ibu penjual itu, wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah semerah tomat yang dijual ibu itu. Terkejut, syok dan tentu saja memanas.

"B-b-bukan! Kami hanya teman sekelas."

Ochako yang masih kaget dan memerah wajahnya itu pun menjawab dengan terbata-bata. Sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya pertanda 'tidak'.

"Benarkah itu? Kalian cuma teman sekelas? Ibu lihat kalian sudah seperti pasangan, pasangan yang sangat cocok." Ibu itu terus menggoda mereka berdua dengan tatapan jahilnya, ibu itu berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Sedangkan mereka berdua? Tentu saja mereka berdua sudah sangat merah wajahnya. Bahkan Ochako sampai meletup saking panasnya pipinya.

"Hahaha, sudahlah. Ibu hanya menggoda saja kok. Tapi kalau suatu hari nanti kalian menjadi pasangan, ibu pasti mendukung kok." Sambl mengarahkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan salah satu matanya, ibu itu memberikan kode untuk mereka berdua.

"Ah ibu ini." Ochako memasang muka cemberutnya dan melipat tangannya ke depan dadanya.

"Hahaha sudahlah Ochako-chan. Kalian kesini ada perlu apa ngomong-ngomong?" selepas berhasil total menggoda mereka berdua, kini ibu itu pun bertanya.

"Anoo, saya mau membeli sayur bayamnya 5 ikat bu." Izuku yang daritadi hanya diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Sambil melirik Ochako di sebelahnya yang terlihat masih ada rona merah di pipinya tersebut. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke ibu itu lagi.

'Benar-benar perkataan dari ibu tadi tak terduga.'

"Walah banyak sekali kamu nak belinya. Hari ini masak sayur bayam banyak sekali ya pasti" Ucap ibu itu sambil mengambilkan pesanan bayam Izuku.

"I-iya, hari ini menu masakannya sayur bayam jadi ya.." Izuku menjelaskannya sambil mengelus leher belakangnya.

"Ini nak bayamnya."

Ibu itu menyerahkan belanjaan Izuku dan menerima uang Izuku. Setelah Izuku menerima kembaliannya pun Izuku berterima kasih kepada ibu itu. Dan mereka mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Datang lagi ya kalian berdua, pasangan muda."

Lagi-lagi ibu tadi menggoda mereka berdua dan tanpa diberitahu lagi, pastinya wajah mereka sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Respon mereka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Keduanya sekarang terdiam dan masih canggung satu sama lain. Ochako melirik Izuku namun disaat yang bersamaan Izuku juga balik melirik sehingga terjadi kontak mata yang tak disengaja. Membuat mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke samping. Hening dan canggung suasananya sekarang. Sampai pada akhirnya Ochako memberanikan diri memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Emm, anoo D-Deku-kun, kenapa kau selalu m-membeli sayur bayam sebanyak itu? Kau sangat suka sayur bayam ya?" Ochako menanyakan itu karena sejak awal bertemu ia sudah sangat penasaran kenapa Izuku membeli sayur banyak yang sangat bayam. Meskipun masih sedikit terbata-bata.

"Hem k-kau benar Uraraka-san. Sejak kecil ibuku memang selalu memasakkan sayur bayam padaku jadi aku sangat menyukai sayur bayam." Jawab Izuku dengan sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"Jadi begitu ya."

Ochako kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sambil mengaitkan kedua jari tangannya kedepan untuk meregangkan otot lengannya.

Mereka kini berjalan menyusuri tiap jalan pasar. Sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri mereka saling bercerita mengenai tempat-tempat itu. Sejenak sebuah pertanyaan melayang di benak Izuku.

"Um mungkin ini sedikit terlambat tapi kenapa Uraraka-san tidak berjualan hari ini?"

"Sebenarnya sih aku hanya ingin beristirahat hari ini, soalnya cape sih. Kemarin memikirkan ulangan berat juga rasanya." Ochako menghela napas berat.

"Iya memang sih, kemarin Pak Aizawa memberikan ulangan mendadak 50 soal sekaligus. Benar-benar tak terduga sama sekali." Izuku menggaruk pipinya sambil tertawa kecil memaklumi kejadian kemarin. Benar-benar tak dapat dipercaya soal sebanyak itu dikerjakan secara mendadak tanpa persiapan sama sekali begitu pikirnya.

"Nah benar kan. Makanya itu aku hari ini ingin beristirahat sejenak uh." Lagi lagi Ochako menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide dari otak Izuku. Ide yang cukup mendadak untuk direalisasikan.

"Anoo Uraraka-san... sebenarnya aku punya sebuah gagasan kecil. Entah apa kau mau menyetujuinya atau tidak nanti."

Ucapan Izuku sontak membuat Ochako terkejut sekaligus penasaran.

"Eh, apa itu Deku-kun?"

"Bagaimana kalo Minggu depan aku membantumu berjualan, Uraraka-san? Mendadak saja aku kepikiran ide seperti ini. Menurutmu gimana Uraraka-san?"

'Eh?!'

Tentu saja Ochako terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang teman lawan jenisnya ini katakan. Ia mau membantunya berjualan? Yakin? Seketika wajah Ochako mendadak memerah lagi, ia jadi teringat perkataan ibu penjual sayur tadi. Dengan refleks ia langsung membungkam wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah itu dengan kedua tangannya. Bukannya mau menolak namun berjualan berdua seperti itu membuatnya membayangkan gambaran lain. Membayangkannya saja hanya membuat pipinya makin memanas.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku yang melihat itu pun langsung menengok ke samping melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada Ochako.

"A-ah a-aku tak apa Deku-kun. Hanya saja aku masih bingung. B-bukankah nanti itu akan merepotkanmu?" Ochako menjawab sebisa mungkin agar masuk ke topik pembicaraan. Meskipun perasaannya masih diselimuti perasaan *blushing.

"Tidak, tenang saja. Justru yang sepertinya akan merepotkanmu Uraraka-san."

'Deku-kun itu polos atau apa sih. Dengan gampangnya bicara seperti itu. Dan juga kenapa pipiku memanas seperti ini.'

"T-tentu saja tidak. Aku justru malah senang menerima bantuanmu Deku-kun."

'Ah aku keceplosan, aaaa.'

"Kalo begitu besok Minggu depan ya Uraraka-san."

Seketika wajah Ochako meletup mendengar perkataannya sendiri. Ia kemudian mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Iya Deku-kun. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini sangat tak terduga ya?" Ochako kini mulai menaikkan kepalanya setelah semenjak tadi ia blushing dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar Uraraka-san, rasanya seperti hari ini setiap kejadiannya datang dengan sendirinya."

Tanpa disangka mereka berdua sudah mengelilingi setiap sudut pasar tersebut. Hari yang berlangsung lama memang bagi mereka berdua. Keduanya tak menyangka hari ini akan menjadi seperti ini. Selalu ada sebuah hal yang tak terduga ketika mereka berdua bersama. Entah itu mengagetkan, membingungkan, menyenangkan ataupun menyinggung perasaan hati namun selalu saja ada cerita yang membuat hari mereka lebih berwarna dari biasanya.

Kini mereka berdua berpisah di antara jalan masuk pasar. Setelah saling mengucapkan kalimat 'sampai jumpa' mereka akhirnya pulang menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Tadaima, ibu aku pulang."

Izuku membuka pintu rumahnya dan kemudian melepas sandalnya memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang sangat indah, besar dan bahkan tersedia apa saja disana, seperti hotel dengan fasilitas lengkap.

Sambil menaruh belanjaannya di meja, ibunya pun datang menghampiri dirinya.

"Okaeri Izuku, kenapa sangat lama? Ibu khawatir terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Wajar saja ibu Izuku menanyakan hal itu. Izuku berangkat dari rumah jam 7 pagi dan sekarang ini pulang sekitar jam setengah 1 siang hanya untuk membeli satu belanjaan saja dirasa tidak masuk akal bukan?

"Oh tadi kedai tempat biasa aku membeli sayur tutup jadi aku tadi mencari kedai lain bu. Juga disana aku bertemu teman sekelasku jadi kami sempat mengobrol tadi. Maaf bu." Izuku menjelaskan apa yang menjadi alasannya terlambat pulang, kemudian ia mendudukan diri di kursi ruang keluarga dan bersandar.

"Tak apa. Ibu kira penyakitmu kambuh lagi yang membuat kau mungkin mencari toilet umum. Tapi syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, Izuku." Ucap ibunya yang sambil mengambil belanjaan yang Izuku beli tadi.

"Iya bu, 3-4 hari ini penyakitku belum kambuh lagi jadi kurasa aku baik-baik saja."

Sambil menunjukkan senyuman khasnya, Izuku telah berhasil membuat kekhawatiran di hati ibunya sirna. Senyuman yang melegakan hati semua orang. Senyuman pengubah pandangan seseorang terhadap dirinya. Meskipun ia anak orang kaya namun ia terlihat begitu biasa dan sederhana, bisa dilihat dari gaya hidup dan perilakunya setiap hari. Senyuman itulah buktinya. Karena seseorang juga lah ia bisa tersenyum, iya benar sekali seorang Ochako Uraraka.

Di sisi lain, Ochako yang sudah sampai masuk rumah langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Menidurkan tubuhnya ke ranjangnya dan memeluk bantalnya lagi. Sepertinya hari ini ia merasa sangat senang. Dirinya tak henti-hentinya bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini. Entahlah, ia tak mau memikirkannya sekarang.

'Apakah hari ini aku dengan Deku-kun, kencan?'

Membayangkannya saja membuat wajahnya semerah tomat yang baru dipetik. Pikirannya sedang bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya.

"Meskipun Deku-kun itu anak orang yang sangat berpengaruh dan sangat berada namun ia benar-benar seseorang yang apa adanya, dari sikap maupun perilakunya sangat terlihat. Deku-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang hebat. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ochako mengangkat tangannya ke atas membayangkan sedang menggapai sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang. Melihat ke atas atap kamar tidurnya dan menatapnya seakan sedang menatap langit malam dengan tebaran bintang yang sangat banyak nan indah. Tak henti-hentinya membayangkan apa yang ia akan terjadi Minggu besok. Sambil terkikik, ia kemudian menambahkan sebuah kalimat.

"Deku-kun, kau benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum ya? Seseorang yang sangat berpengaruh sepertimu bisa berpikiran untuk membantuku berjualan. Hihihi, jangan terlalu baik Deku-kun, atau kalau tidak aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh lho. Melihatmu dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang akan selalu berdatangan karena jatuh hati padamu."

Sesaat ekspresi Ochako berubah menjadi sendu membayangkan perkataannya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari, terlhat setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Sakit memang membayangkan kenyataannya. Tapi untuk apa ia melawan kenyataan. Dan tiba-tiba, ia tersenyum kecil, disusul tawa kecil yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hehe aku memang bodoh, sejak awal aku memang tidak mungkin punya kesempatan. Mengenalmu sedekat ini saja aku sudah sangat bersyukur. Apa yang aku harapkan lagi lebih dari ini? Tentu saja tidak ada. Deku-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang tak akan bisa kugapai, hiks."

Sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar untuk kedua kalinya itu. Ia akhirnya mengubah posisi tidurnya di ranjang. Kemudian, sedikit bergumam sebelum akhrnya terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Aku sangat menunggu hari Minggu berikutnya itu, Deku-kun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minggu berikutnya, telah tiba**

Tepat jam 6 pagi, Izuku telah sampai di depan kedai Ochako dan terlihat disana Ochako sedang mempersiapkan sayur-sayur jualannya. Dia sepertinya memulainya sangat pagi-pagi sekali.

"Pagi Uraraka-san. Wah paginya kau mempersiapkan semua ini."

Izuku menyapa Ochako sambil melambai ke arahnya. Terlihat Ochako yang sedang seperti mengambil sesuatu di bawah meja kedainya tersebut. Nampak sedang kesulitan.

"Oh pagi juga Deku-kun, kau datang pagi sekali."

Ochako mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk melihat Izuku yang sedang di hadapannya tersebut. Lalu kemudian kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Izuku yang melihat hal itu tak bisa tinggal diam. Ia pun ikut masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Ah sini biar aku bantu Uraraka-san."

Tangan Izuku mulai merogoh meja untuk memeriksa atau mengambil sesuatu yang ada disana. Tersangkut? Seperti sebuah benda yang tersangkut di antara sela-sela kayu meja. Seperti sebuah dompet?

"Apakah ini dompet Uraraka-san?" tangan Izuku masih berusaha mengambil dompet itu dari sana, ia terlihat sangat kesulitan mengambilnya.

"Kau benar Deku-kun. Itu dompet tempat aku menyimpan uang hasil berjualanku, tadi pagi saat aku mau menaruh sayuranku di meja tiba-tiba saja dompet yang kupegang terjatuh dan masuk ke lubang yang ada di meja lalu tersangkut di situ."

Mendengar penjelasan Ochako, Izuku terkejut. Ada sebuah lubang di mejanya? Berarti itu lubang yang cukup besar.

"Ini hampir terambil dompetnya Uraraka-san. Tinggal sedikit... lagi. ah dapat."

Akhirnya Izuku berhasil mengeluarkan dompet itu dari dalam meja yang tadi tersangkut kayu meja. Tangan Izuku terlihat tergores dan sedikit lecet. Ochako yang melihat itu pun langsung mendekati Izuku yang berada di sebelahnya itu.

"Ta-tanganmu tergores Deku-kun! Sini biar aku ambilkan sebuah perban." Ochako sedikit panik dan langsung berdiri mencari dimana letak perbannya.

"T-tak usah Uraraka-san. Ini cuma tergores sedikit kok, tidak apa." Izuku malah tersenyum mendapati tangannya tergores seperti itu.

"Tapi ada darah disitu Deku-kun. Ah dapat, sini berikan tanganmu Deku-kun."

Ochako meraih tangan Izuku yang terluka tadi kemudian ia mengoleskan obat luka pada tangan Izuku kemudian menutupinya dengan perban. Izuku hanya terdiam melihatnya sedang diobati teman ceweknya satu ini. Dan rona tipis di wajahnya pun samar-samar muncul. Tak hanya Izuku sebenarnya, Ochako pun juga terlihat merona saat mengobati luka Izuku.

"Ah sudah selesai. Nah begini kan lebih baik Deku-kun." Ochako menghela napas setelah selesai memperban tangan Izuku.

Ochako terlihat puas, 'membungkus' tangan Izuku yang terluka tadi kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Izuku yang saat itu juga sedang melihat Ochako. Mata mereka bertemu. Kecanggungan menyertai mereka tentu saja. Rona di wajah mereka berdua bertambah dan mereka berdua langsung membuang wajah ke samping menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Te-terima kasih Uraraka-san." Ucap Izuku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya dan dengan ekspresi canggungnya.

"Hem, sama-sama Deku-kun." Ochako balas mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya juga disertai ekspresi yang sama dengan Izuku.

"Em ngomong-ngomong terima kasih dan maaf ya Deku-kun. Belum apa-apa aku sudah merepotkanmu. Dan juga sudah membuat tanganmu terluka." Ochako akhirnya menatap lagi wajah Izuku dan kali ini ekspresi mereka berdua sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Tidak canggung lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa Uraraka-san. Aku hanya berniat menolongmu saja kok jadi itu sudah menjadi niatku untuk membantumu. Jadi, jangan khawatir hehe."

Izuku menjawab dan sesaat kemudian ia tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ochako yang melihat itu pun hatinya menjadi lebih tenang dan senang? Iya mungkin mereka berdua sedang senang sekarang. Izuku dan Ochako kemudian berdiri dan memulai hari berjualannya, berdua? Bukan, namun bersama.

Setengah hari sudah terlewati di, sekarang sekitar jam 1 siang. Mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar di dalam kedai. Hari ini lumayan ramai juga kedai Ochako jadi mereka pasti juga cukup kelelahan sekarang.

"Wah, ternyata cukup melelahkan juga ya Uraraka-san meladeni semua pembeli itu kalau ramai seperti tadi. Tak kusangka kau melakukan ini sendirian."

"Hehe itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Deku-kun. Apalagi kalau ramai seperti tadi pasti sedikit kewalahan."

"Aku bisa merasakannya Uraraka-san. Kau memang hebat."

Mendengar ucapan Izuku barusan, pipi Ochako menjadi merah. Malu mendengar ucapannya barusan. Ia merasa bukan seseorang yang seperti itu. Ia hanya seseorang yang melakukan hal ini demi mengurangi beban keluarganya. Ia tidak sehebat itu.

"A-aku tidak hebat kok. Aku hanya ingin meringankan beban kedua orang tuaku saja. Dan menggapai mimpiku, itu saja Deku-kun. Dengan hanya bermodalkan berjualan sayuran namun aku harus terus berusaha."

Perkataan Ochako barusan sukses membuat Izuku kagum dan tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bukan, bukan itu saja namun ekspresi serius yang Ochako tunjukkan meembuatnya merasakan kegigihannya selama ini, perjuangannya untuk menggapai semua tujuan itu. Ochako,ia tak pernah memikirkan harus dari mana semua itu ia lakukan, harus menjadi apa dan harus seperti apa ia tetap berusaha, berjuang demi bertahan dalam roda kehidupan. Demi melawan nasib yang terus berjalan dan demi meyeimbangkan permainan takdir. Ochako Uraraka, bertekad untuk tidak menyerah menghadapi semua itu. Membayangkan semua itu membuat Izuku tersenyum.

'Sekali lagi, kau benar-benar membuatku kagum Uraraka-san. Semangatmu, tekadmu dan usahamu semuanya dalam dirimu adalah pembangkit senyumanku.'

"Deku-kun? Kenapa kau dari tadi tersenyum terus?"

Suara Ochako mengaburkan lamunan Izuku. Izuku mendadak menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah. Alasan dirinya tersenyum ialah karena ia tadi membayangkan kegigihan Ochako.

"Ah tidak ada Uraraka-san. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja-"

"Anu, permisi nona dan tuan. Saya mau membeli-"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang pembali mengagetkan mereka yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu. Dengan sekejap mereka kembali melayani pembeli tersebut. Pembeli pun sudah terlayani. Mereka kembali duduk dan memulai mengobrol lagi. Terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di benak Izuku. Ia menanyakannya pada Ochako yang terlihat sedang meminum air di botolnya.

"Em anu Uraraka-san, kau mulai berjualan seperti ini pada usia berapa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memulainya saat umurku masih 12 tahun. Pada saat itu aku menemani ibu untuk berjualan. Meskipun masih belum sepenuhnya aku yang berjualan sih. Aku baru mulai berjualan saat kelas 1 SMP dulu, melihat ibuku bekerja sangat keras hanya untukku sekolah membuatku ingin membantunya. Hingga pada akhirnya ibuku ditawari pekerjaan di tempat yang sama oleh ayahku, meskipun pekerjaan mereka berbeda tentu saja. Dan saat itu ibu bingung memilih tetap di rumah atau ikut bekerja namun aku bilang pada ibu untuk tidak usah khawatir, aku bisa mandiri kok. Jadi ibu akhirnya ikut bekerja meskipun dengan sangat berat hati..." Ochako menjeda perkataannya, mengehela napas lalu melanjutkannya.

"Dulu setiap bulan ibu pulang, kadang setiap 2 minggu sekali ibu pulang untuk menemuiku. Nah dari situ aku mulai berjualan sayur meneruskan usaha ibuku. Aku menabung setiap uang saku sekolahku, setiap hasil penjualanku untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok sehari-hari dan juga aku tabung supaya bisa masuk ke sekolah impianku, SMA Yuuei. Memang terlihat sederhana bagi beberapa orang, namun impian kecilku inilah yang membuat diriku menjadi seperti ini. Menjadi orang yang akan terus berjuang dan menggapai impianku demi meringankan beban orang tuaku. Menjadi orang yang berhasil membahagiakan orang tuaku suatu saat nanti..."

Terlihat ekspresi serius Ochako seperti yang diperlihatkan sebelumnya. Tujuan dan tekadnya murni asli dari keinginannya meringankan beban orang tuanya. Sungguh niat dan impian yang sangat mulia. Entah kenapa air mata Izuku mendadak turun, ia terharu dengan perjuangan teman perempuannya satu ini. Sisi sentimennya muncul lagi.

"A-ah maaf ya Deku-kun, sepertinya aku bercerita terlalu banyak."

"Ah tidak apa Uraraka-san. Aku sangat senang bisa mendengar cerita dan perjuanganmu itu. K-kau benar-benar gadis yang sangat hebat dan kuat, Uraraka-san." Ucap Izuku sambil menyeka air matanya itu. Ia sudah tau kalo pasti Ochako juga menyadari air matanya yang turun di pipinya tersebut.

"De-Deku-..kun?"

Ekspresi Ochako kaget melihat Izuku yang terlihat tak biasa itu. Ada apa dengan Izuku? Mengapa ia menangis? Ada apa?

'Kau menangis? Deku-kun?'

"Ah yosh kalau begitu mari kita berjuang bersama-sama, Uraraka-san. Ayo kita jual semuanya sampai tidak ada yang tersisa." Ucap Izuku semangat, mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi dan tersenyum lebar-lebar. Izuku mendadak menjadi bersemangat sekali.

'Deku-kun...'

"I-iya, ayo kita lakukan. Semangat!"

Ochako yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Izuku pun hanya bisa ikutan bersemangat. Mereka berdua pada akhirnya menjual banyak sekali sayur hari ini, bisa dibilang laris dan berhasil. Senyum mereka berdua adalah bukti kerja keras mereka.

'Uraraka-san, kau adalah alasan mengapa aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini (lagi). Selain ibuku dan juga Kacchan, kau lah orang yang mampu memberikan apa arti hidup yang sebenarnya. Kau, senyumanku. Terima kasih Uraraka-san. Sangat bahagia aku bisa mengenal dirimu. Andai saja, andai saja hiks... aku bisa hidup di dunia ini lebih lama lagi. Untuk melihatmu sukses di kemudian hari nanti atau mungkin bersama... Hiks.'

Tanpa Izuku sadari, air matanya turun dengan perlahan. Sakit sekali rasanya. Membayangkannya hanya akan menyiksa batin dan perasaannya saja. Benar-benar kenyataan yang pahit. Rasanya seperti mereka berdua telah dipermainan oleh pahitnya takdir. Namun, mereka berdua adalah orang yang daripada mengeluh lebih baik mereka berusaha membuat takdir hidup mereka menjadi berwarna. Dengan tersenyum, membuat mereka menjadi lebih tenang, lebih bahagia dan tentu saja lebih kuat dibandingkan siapapun yang suka mengeluh. Karena di dunia ini, orang yang tersenyum adalah orang yang paling kuat.

Pada akhirnya, mereka telah berhasil menjual banyak sekali sayuran hari ini. Sungguh pencapaian luar biasa. Dan hari pun mulai menjelang sore, mereka berkemas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore dan pasar biasanya tutup jam 4 sore. Hari yang melelahkan namun juga berkesan bagi keduanya.

"Uraraka-san, yang ini ditaruh dimana?" ujar Izuku yang sedang membawa sebucket brokoli yang masih terlihat segar itu.

"Taruh di belakang meja itu saja Deku-kun. Terima kasih."

Selesai berkemas, keduanya pun berjalan keluar pasar.

"Ah cape juga ya hari ini, Deku-kun?" ucap Ochako sambil terlihat meregangkan otot-otot jari tangannya itu.

"Hem, tapi setidaknya terobati dengan rasa senang ya Uraraka-san."

"Ha'i." Ochako mengangguk setuju.

Mereka akhirnya sudah sampai di penghujung jalan yang membatasi jalan rumah Izuku dengan jalan apartemen Ochako.

"Sampai disini dulu ya Deku-kun. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini. Aku sangat senang. Sampai jumpa lagi Deku-kun. Jaa~"

"Sama-sama Uraraka-san. Aku juga berterima kasih padamu dan juga hati-hati ya di jalan. Sampai jumpa lagi, jaa~"

Lambaian tangan keduanya menjadi pemisah pertemuan mereka hari ini. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berpisah. Sungguh hari yang berarti bagi keduanya. Bagi Ochako sendiri, ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Seharian ia bisa bersama Izuku. Membantunya berjualan, saling bercerita, saling mendukung dan memberikan semangat satu sama lain. Jika saja hari ini bisa lebih lama lagi, andai saja hari ini terjadi setiap hari. Begitu pula Izuku, hari ini merupakan pengalaman baru bagi dirinya. Pengalaman berjualan, melayani pembeli, saling mendengar cerita ataupun cuma sekedar menatap wajah masing-masing. Itu sudah merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Sebuah pengalaman yang tak akan terlupakan bagi seorang Izuku.

Di sisi lain, Ochako menghentikan sejenak langkahnya dan berbalik. Menampakkan pemandangan punggung Izuku yang kian kesana semakin hilang itu. Punggung seseorang yang sangat menakjubkan.

'Deku-kun, terima kasih ya. Kau sangat berarti bagi hidupku. Jangan pernah terlalu jauh ya?'

Senyum tulus Ochako itu, senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Air matanya tiba-tiba saja sudah jatuh ke pipinya. Ia senang sekaligus sedih. Izuku, baginya adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat bagi dirinya, namun juga sangat jauh. Seseorang yang sangat dekat namun seakan sulit untuk ia gapai.

'Kau, adalah alasanku untuk tersenyum, Deku-kun.'

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini. Alur cerita di fic ini memang terkesan sangat lambat ya? Hehe maaf.

Next Chapter : Semangat! Tsuyu-chan.

RnR? Karena support kalian, pembangkit semangat author :D


End file.
